Ma dillo adesso cosa pensi
by Danybel
Summary: A veces es mejor decir lo que piensas a esperar que lo descubran... YAOI, AU, OOC.. LightL TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, y bla bla bla….**

**Advertencias: Es Yaoi, punto. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que escribo algo que tiene más de 20 páginas, esto vale de advertencia jajajajaja. Aja, tambien tiene mucho OOC y AU. Lo único que no tiene es a Teru u.u**

**Este fic va dedicado a Lavance (que antes tenía el nick de Neferura.K, ahora es Laugoth o algo por el estilo...) que fue la que me inspiró y la que me dio las ideas de este fic, y también la que lo pidió, y a Cari, que también me apoyó.**

**P.D: el título del fic, que esta en italiano, lo saqué de una canción, y llegaría a significar algo así como: Mientras tanto, di las cosas que piensas.**

_**Ma dillo adesso cosa pensi**_

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba acostado en la cama, con el cuerpo desnudo de él a mi lado. Otra vez había caído en su trampa y terminé, como otras veces anteriores, acostándome con él.

Me moví un poco, revolviéndome entre las sabanas, sintiendo luego su respiración en mi cuello, me dio miedo voltearme y ver su rostro calmado, con aquellos mechones castaños cayéndole por el rostro.

Pero aún así lo hice, me di la vuelta y lo vi, durmiendo placidamente, completamente desnudo, sin pena alguna, sin arroparse, perdido en sus sueños.

Y lo peor del caso, es que no podía separarme de él, no porque no quisiera, o porque el hecho de haber tenido relaciones con él me iba a detener, sino porque yo mismo me encadené a él, para vigilarlo.

Y al parecer, no fue la mejor de las ideas.

No podía moverme ni un centímetro porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca, pero, como siempre pasa cuando uno menos lo quiere, él fue el que se movió, haciendo que su cuerpo rozara el mío, haciendo que todos mis cabellos se pusieran de punta.

Sólo cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez, ignorándolo, hasta que, cuando los abrí, dos avellanas estaban viendo directo hacia mí.

-Buenos días, L- me dijo sonriendo de aquella forma que sólo el sabe hacerlo- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien, para que sepas...-le contesté de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía.

-No te duele¿o sí?- dijo riendo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y jalaba la cadena para que yo le imitara.

Y así lo hice, me senté a su lado, viendo luego como las sábanas se resbalaban por sus músculos, dejándome ver su miembro dormido.

-Tengo hambre...- le dije, levantándome luego- y me quiero bañar.

Todo el tiempo era lo mismo, Light me lo hacía, dormíamos, nos despertábamos, comíamos y a trabajar... pero no crean que es algo que pasaba todos los días, es solo algo... De a momentos.

Lo malo, es que esos momentos se repetían... Todos los días.

Pero ya estaba cansado, todo lo que el castaño hacía me interrumpía la investigación, hasta el punto que sólo lo que pasaba por mi mente era él, en todo momento, y, por si no fuese peor, el tenerlo a mi lado todos los días, todas las horas, todos los minutos y segundos hacía que mi mente volara a lugares prohibidos pero bien conocidos, hacía que recordase todas aquellas noches que habían pasado y me hacía imaginar las nuevas noches que tendríamos juntos.

...Porque yo no me canso de tenerlo en mí.

No había ni terminado de desayunar, cuando estaba detrás de mi, viendo por sobre mi hombro, apoyándose con una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Oye, dame algo de esa cosa dulce y asquerosa que comes-me dijo, y yo, sin pensarlo mucho, le acerqué la cuchara llena de torta y él, acercando sus labios a ella, junto a mi cabeza, saboreó las fresas que se encontraban en la torta, mirándome luego a los ojos- Delicioso...-susurró, antes de tomar la cuchara de mis manos y agarrar un poco más, llevándoselo a la boca con delicadeza, casi que en cámara lenta, sonriéndome luego.

Y, para mi sorpresa, tomó otro pedazo, pero esta vez colocó el cubierto frente a mi boca, yo sólo la abrí un poco y él introdujo el dulce, y, sin esperar a que me lo tragara, acercó sus labios y me besó, de aquella forma dulce que siempre lo hacía, cuando no había nadie viéndonos.

-Hasta tus labios son dulces...- me dijo, sonriendo, sentándose en el borde de la silla en la que me encontraba.-Y más aún si tienen de esto...- con la punta de sus dedos, que acababan de pasar por sobre la torta, me tomó los labios, dejando toda la crema en ellos para luego volver a besarlos.

Yo bajé las piernas del sillón, pasando mis brazos por su cuello, profundizando el beso. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y yo con gusto la acepté saboreándola, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la torta. Movió su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a mí, y, sin esperármelo, se arrodilló en el sofá, frente a mi, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento.

Nos separamos por unos segundos, el aire nos faltaba, no pude esperar mucho antes de querer sus labios nuevamente, así que lo jalé por la nuca y volví a besarlo mientras él colocaba los pies en el piso y sus manos en mi cintura.

-Vámonos al cuarto...-me susurró al oído mientras me alzaba jalándome con sus manos y yo accedía por completo.

Me dejé caer en la cama cuando entramos, y él, con una sonrisa en los labios, se acostó sobre mí, besándome de nuevo, mientras yo lo abrazaba.

-No sabía...-me susurró mientras lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja- Que te gustara tanto...-comenzó a quitarme la franela, sin dejar de besarme- Ryuzaki...

Gemí cuando su lengua recorrió la parte trasera de mis orejas, estremeciéndome, y esto lo complació. Comenzó a frotar uno de mis pezones con el pulgar de la mano derecha, haciéndome gemir nuevamente, mientras sus labios se apoderaban de mi cuello. Mis manos recorrían su espalda, subiendo la franela, acariciando la piel bajo ésta, caliente como siempre, mi espalda se arqueaba con el tacto y mis ojos se nublaban.

Ahora mis manos acariciaban aquellos cabellos siempre arreglados mientras su boca dejaba marcas por mi pecho, su lengua humedecía mis pezones, haciéndome gemir cada vez mas y mas, enloqueciéndome por completo -...Light...- gemí, al momento en que su lengua pasaba por mi abdomen, alrededor de mi ombligo, y una de sus manos se introducía dentro de mis pantalones, acariciándome, haciéndome arquear mas aún la espalda.

Retiró la mano de los pantalones para poder abrirlos, y luego de haberlo hecho, se sentó, para poder removerlos, y junto a ellos se llevó la ropa interior, dejándolo todo tirado en el piso y me sonrió.

-Estás más feliz hoy que antes ¿eh? - me dijo burlonamente mientras posaba una mano en mi erección, haciéndome gemir-Y por eso, te voy a dar más felicidad que antes.

Yo sólo pude gemir su nombre mientras sus labios volvían a los míos y su mano se ocupaba de trabajar mi parte inferior, preparándome para lo que yo ya bien conocía, y que me encantaba.

Sentí como se introducía en mí, y gemí, como siempre, clavando mis dedos en su espalda, sintiendo la tela de la franela sobre mi pecho, y sus labios sobre los míos.

Respondí al beso y acaricié sus cabellos, para luego sentir aquel dolor que me daba tanto placer, y oír sus gemidos lanzados al aire junto a los míos.

Por más que quisiera, la magia no duró mucho, ya que unos minutos después, ambos estábamos, él sobre mí, en la cama, tratando de recobrar nuestras respiraciones, viéndonos a los ojos, y luego, Light sonrió.

-No importa cuanto dices y piensas de mí como Kira, pero te encanta lo que te hago.

-Me gusta...- le dije, sin cortar el contacto visual-...Hacerlo contigo, no con Kira- y le sonreí, lo que hizo que abriese los ojos y se dejara caer a mi lado, para luego reír un poco.

-Aún no sé cómo llegamos a esto...- me dijo, colocándose de lado para verme el rostro y yo hice lo mismo.

-Yo tampoco...- le contesté, suspirando.

-Pero sin duda...- acercó sus labios a los míos- Es la mejor decisión que he hecho- y me besó, mientras jugaba con mis cabellos.

Me levanté de la cama y lo vi, plácidamente dormido a mi lado, tan calmado, tan hermoso como siempre...

La cadena me estaba molestando y por ella no me pude mover lejos de la cama, así que decidí sentarme en ella con las piernas hasta el pecho, la sábana cubriéndome por completo y pensé. Pensé en todo lo que pasó, en cómo comenzó todo y recordé, a mucho pesar, que todo fue mi culpa.

Suspiré profundamente al recordar aquel día, y todo lo que sucedió hasta el punto en que terminamos juntos... y volví a suspirar. Nunca creía que iba a ser así, nunca, cuando accedí a conectarlo a mí, imaginé que terminaríamos como estamos, pero fíjate, que extraño es el destino.

Y, lo peor del caso es que a mi me encanta. Así de simple. Me encanta que me lo haga todas las noches, que me haga gemir su nombre una y otra y otra vez, que su cuerpo sudado se pegue contra el mío, que sus labios recorran mi piel, que sus manos me acaricien, me encanta todo lo que hace, me enloquece...

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al acordarme, con lujo de detalles, todo lo ocurrido ése día... y, para que sepan a que me refiero, voy a decirles que fue lo que pasó, además, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ya que mi caramelo está completamente dormido.

Era un día normal, común y corriente como cualquiera, bueno, si a estar en una sala observando al Tercer Kira por las pantallas, planeando su caída y todo eso, en fin, era un día normal cuando Light se comió la mitad de mi torta de chocolates con fresas.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté de forma seria- ¿Por qué te has comido mi torta?

-Tenía hambre- fue lo único que me dijo, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía- ¿Te molesta?

-Sí-le dije secamente-Y mucho... era mía- bien, en ése momento hice un puchero que asombró a todos los presentes y, a todos y cada uno de ellos, les envié una mirada asesina.- Ahora vas a tener que pedirme otra.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?- me dijo, sonriendo mientras cruzaba lo brazos.

-Tienes que hacerlo- le dije, acentuando el tienes, y él, solo rió.

Poco después, ese mismo día, creo que eran como las 10 de la mañana, el teléfono de Light suena, resultando ser Misa, a la cual le cuelga y sonríe. -No voy a cita con ella...-me dijo, sonriendo, para, ya que estaba sentado a mi lado, susurrarme- Prefiero quedarme solo contigo.

Esas palabras me helaron la sangre y todo el cuerpo en general. Después comenzó a reírse, alejándose un poco de mi, mientras yo me servía una taza de té, y me comía un poco de azúcar. Lo malo es que él también tomó un cubito de azúcar y, pendiente de que yo lo estuviese viendo, se lo llevó a la boca de la forma más sexy y seductora que había visto en toda mi vida. Fue espectacular. Y lo peor, él es apenas un chico de 18 años. No puedo decir mucho de la edad ya que yo también soy bastante joven, pero es que... se veía tan espectacular, rozándose los labios con la punta de los dedos, cerrando los ojos, lamiéndose luego los rastros de granitos de azúcar de la comisura de la boca. Sus labios, de repente, se vieron más carnosos, provocativos y seductores que nunca.

Estuvo todo el día haciendo lo mismo que yo, provocándome cada vez que comía, susurrándome cosas mientras nadie nos veía, comiéndose mis tortas...

Hasta que llegó la noche. Ese fue el peor momento. Ese día todos se fueron a sus casas a pasarla con sus familias, menos él. Él se quedó conmigo, por la cadena que nos unía. Y ahí fue cuando me arrepentí de haberlo encadenado a mí.

Yo estaba metido en la ducha mientras él leía una revista en el piso de afuera cuando, de repente, abre las cortinas y sonríe, viéndome por completo, comiéndome con la mirada, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

-No sabía que debajo de esas ropas había un cuerpo tan bello...-susurró, comenzando a desabotonarse el pantalón, luego de haber dejado la camisa en el piso. -Te ves hermoso- me dijo, y yo me sonrojé, tomé la cortina y la volví a cerrar.

Segundos después, él estaba dentro de la ducha, detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-Y tu piel es tan suave...- me susurró al oído mientras paseaba su mano izquierda por mi abdomen y la derecha subía hasta mi hombro, masajeándolo- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?

-¿Y de que te serviría esa información?- le pregunté sin quitármelo de encima.

-Para más de lo que crees- Light sonrió y tomó mi mentón con su mano derecha, volteándome el rostro a mi izquierda y besándome, por primera vez, y yo, como todo idiota que soy, me dejé llevar, sintiendo sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, moviéndose, y después, su lengua dentro de mi boca, saboreándola.

Me separé de él y me lavé el rostro, cuando sentí sus manos en mi cadera, bajando lentamente, hasta que una de ellas se posó en mi miembro, lo que me hizo gemir y darme la vuelta tan bruscamente que me resbalé, pero él me sujetó por la cintura y me sonrió.

-¿Ves? No deberías huir de mi...-me dijo sonriendo de nuevo, tal y como a él le gustaba hacerlo.

-Cállate- le dije, tomando la toalla y cerrando la llave, luego de soltarme de su agarre, el cual no tardó en volver y se apoderó de nuevo de mí -Suéltame- le ordené y Light sólo rió.

-No quiero- y ahí comenzó mi perdición.

Sus labios besaron mi cuello y yo dejé escapar un gemido, sus manos me hicieron dar la vuelta y colocarme de frente a él, y ahora, otro beso ocurrió, esta vez más fuerte, más sensual, y mis traicioneras manos se posaron en sus hombros, abrazándome luego de su cuello, sin dejar de besarlo.

Con tropiezos y resbales me llevó hasta la cama, donde me dejó acostado con su cuerpo sobre el mío, donde comenzó a besar mi clavícula, para luego bajar y besar mi pecho, lamerlo, quitando las gotas de agua restante de el, acariciándome la pierna derecha mientras lo hacía, apoyado con la mano derecha en la cama.

Cerré los ojos y gemí al sentir como su lengua se paseaba por mis pezones, ambos, endureciéndolos, haciéndome gemir, y gemí mas aún cuando su mano izquierda se paseó por mi miembro, rozándolo apenas, haciéndome arquear la espalda en busca de mas placer.

Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que mis labios, mis ojos estaban semi cerrados y nublados por la lujuria, mis manos estaban apoyadas en la cama, apretando las sábanas, haciendo que mis nudillos emblanquecieran al sentir como su lengua pasaba por mi erección, para luego volver a subir, dejando besos y marcas por todo mi abdomen, mi pecho y finalmente mi cuello, donde se detuvo bastante rato, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, chupándolo y volviéndolo a lamer.

Volvió a besarme en los labios, esta vez, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en mi boca al terminar de hacerlo.

-Lámelos- me dijo con voz ronca, y yo, como buen chico que soy, lo hice.

Lamí sus dedos, agarré su mano por la muñeca con ambas manos y los lamí, jugué con ellos en mi boca, pasando mi lengua por toda parte disponible, saboreándolos, oyendo los gemidos de Light mientras lo hacía, y sintiendo como su erección pegaba contra mi cuerpo.

Removió los dedos de mi boca y me besó de nuevo, yo, por acto reflejo, abrí las piernas lo mas que pude.

-Ponlas en mi cadera...- me susurró contra los labios y yo lo hice, al menos, con una, la otra la dejé flexionada contra el colchón, y de pronto supe por qué me lo había dicho. Sus dedos estaban entrando en mi cuerpo.

Arqueé la espalda y gemí, sintiendo sus dedos moviéndose dentro de mí, sus gemidos contra mi rostro y sus labios en los míos.

-Relájate- me susurró y yo cerré los ojos, tratando de respirar profundo, pero perdiendo el control al sentir un nuevo movimiento de sus dedos, sintiendo como un tercero era incluido, moviéndose sólo un poco más antes de ser retirados.

Con la mano que tenía libre colocó mi pierna en su cadera, y, besándome, se introdujo en mí, haciéndome gemir más fuerte que antes, dentro de su boca y sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían con las lágrimas.

Me dio otro beso en los labios y limpió con los suyos las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, susurrándome que me relajara, que respirara profundo, y así lo hice.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de sentir como su cuerpo se movía dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir, gritar, aferrarme con fuerza a él y sobre todo, aquél inmenso placer del que terminé enamorándome.

Sentí como su cuerpo se movía, como salía y entraba de mí, y yo me movía con él, ambos gemíamos el nombre del otro, ambos depositábamos besos pequeños y rápidos en el cuerpo del otro, ambos estábamos cubiertos en la transpiración, ambos estábamos disfrutándolo.

Pero como todo lo bueno tenía que acabarse, como siempre, ese gran momento también acabó, y terminó con un grito de mi parte al sentir como mi cuerpo se llenaba de aquel líquido caliente y como mi abdomen se cubría de lo mismo y, con su cuerpo aún sobre el mío, se retiró, desplomándose después sobre mi pecho, gimiendo, ambos respirando entrecortadamente. Yo podía sentir su mano en mi pecho, acariciándolo, haciendo círculos en él con la punta de los dedos, para luego depositar un beso en el mismo sitio.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo luego de unos minutos, cuando ya habíamos recuperado la respiración. -Es la primera vez en mi vida que lo hago con otro hombre.

-La mía también.-le dije, mirando la almohada.

-¿Sabes qué más?- me volvió a preguntar, tomándome de la barbilla, subiendo el rostro, separándose de mi, acostándose a mi lado, pero con una mano en mi pecho.-Me encantó que fuese contigo- No pude responder ya que sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, besándome con pasión, jugando de nuevo con mi lengua.

-No creas, es verdad que es mi primera vez también...- le dije sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, y sentí una de sus manos en mi cabello, acariciándolo.

-Hasta esto lo tienes suave...- dijo de forma burlona, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en mi pecho. -Tengo sueño, Ryuzaki...

-Yo también- le contesté y acaricié los cabellos de caramelo que tiene. -Duérmete...- le susurré, pero ya era muy tarde, ya estaba dormido.

-¿En qué piensas?- me dijo su voz a mi lado, haciéndome pegar un brinquito, para luego verle directo a los ojos.

-En ti- le dije sin rodeo alguno.

-¿Por qué piensas en mí cuando me tienes a tu lado?- me dijo, acercando sus labios a mi cuello.

-Pensaba en Kira, no exactamente en ti- le dije, esta vez si estaba mintiendo.

-No te creo...- me agarró de los hombros y me acostó de nuevo en la cama. -Estabas pensando en mí- me besó como siempre lo hacía, con dulzura- Y en mis labios...- volvió a besarme, esta vez acariciando mis cabellos.

Se separó de mí y sonrió, tomándome de la mano y levantándose, ayudándome luego a mí a hacerlo.

-Quiero tomar una ducha...- dijo, acercándose al baño, jalándome consigo. -Contigo- me sonrió abriendo la puerta del baño.

Tardamos más de lo normal en el baño, ya que Light no dejaba de manosearme cada vez que podía, frotando su cuerpo contra el mío, riendo al hacerlo, ya que lo hacía porque me molestaba.

Justo apenas cerrábamos la puerta del baño, saliendo ambos con toallas en la cabeza, sonó la puerta. Nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos para poder ir a abrirla y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver parados en ella a los policías que nos ayudan en el caso, y a Misa.

Observé como la chica entraba y se lanzaba al cuello del chico a mi lado, besándolo, y yo, tranquilamente, sólo la observé, ignorándola luego, viendo al jefe Yagami frente a mí.

-Hemos traído noticias, Ryuzaki- me dijo, entrando todos directo a la sala- Conseguimos al causante de todas las muertes, a Kira- en esos momentos Light se volvió a ver a su padre- Y esta vez tenemos las pruebas.

Yo solo me senté en mi puesto habitual, mientras Light y Misa se sentaban a mi lado, en otro sofá.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso en estos momentos- dijo el chico- no con Misa presente.

La chica se quejó pero obedeció y salió de nuevo del apartamento. El castaño se levantó y se posicionó a mi lado.

-Muéstrame las pruebas- le dije al jefe. -Necesito verlas.

Lo único que tuve en mis manos fue un cuaderno negro, con las palabras Death Note escritas enfrente. Lo tomé por las esquinas, observándolo con cuidado, volteándolo, viendo cada pedazo que se podía ver, antes de abrirlo.

-Ahí están todos los nombres de las personas que han sido asesinadas en los últimos cuatro meses, junto con las instrucciones de como usar el libro- me dijo Matsuda, sin atreverse siquiera a ver la libreta- Hay algo mas...

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté, pero la respuesta estaba frente a mi. Una enorme bestia, con el cuerpo cubierto en lo que parecían vendas, cabellos tan gruesos como serpientes y labios grandes me observaba con extrañeza- ¿Qué es...?- señalé frente a mi, y vi como Light me observaba, con los ojos abiertos, de forma inquisidora.

-¿Qué sucede, Ryuzaki?- me preguntó Light, viéndome y luego viendo al sitio donde estaba la bestia parada.

Yo no dije nada, sólo le pasé el cuaderno a Light, este lo agarró, observando hacia donde yo estaba viendo y, con rapidez, abrió los ojos, soltó el cuaderno y abrió la boca.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté a la bestia sin dejar de verla, era demasiado grande.

-Me llamo Rem, y soy un Shinigami- sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero mi mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez. Todo concordaba ahora, las notas que el primer Kira me envió, las notas del segundo, todo estaba saliendo a la luz.

-¿Hay más como tu?- le pregunté a Rem, llevándome el pulgar a los labios, mordiéndome la uña. -¿Qué haces aquí?

El Shinigami observó a su alrededor, deteniendo su mirada en el chico a mi lado, el cual sólo meneó la cabeza y me observó de forma seria, viendo luego a la bestia. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Sí hay- contestó a la final Rem. -Pero en el mundo de los Shinigamis- su voz era indiferente. -No les gusta venir aquí.

-¿A los shinigamis les gustan las manzanas?- inquirí, viendo disimuladamente a Light, que estaba observando sus manos.

-A mí en particular, no- Dijo la bestia, indiferente como la vez pasada. -Pero hay muchos a los que las manzanas humanas les parecen la mejor comida, ya que en mi mundo, todo está seco y sin vida.

Volví a morderme la uña, colocando mi otra mano en mis tobillos, observándolo con cuidado, detallando cada parte de su nada humano cuerpo.

-¿Por qué trajiste esa libreta?- le pregunté.

-Estaba aburrida- me dijo, subiendo los hombros comenzando a caminar por la habitación, observando todo en ella. -¿Hemos terminado?- me preguntó al estar frente a mi de nuevo.

-No- le dije, tomando la libreta que Light me ofrecía. -Quiero que me digas si todo lo escrito aquí es verdad- abrí el cuaderno en las páginas negras con letras blancas donde se encontraban escritas las instrucciones.

-Léelas primero y luego te contestaré- sin decir más, el Shinigami se sentó en uno de los sofás, junto a Mogi, el cual se alejó asustado, cayéndose al piso, arrastrándose luego junto a Ukita.

Suspiré y abrí el cuaderno en la primera página- "El nombre del humano que he escrito en esta libreta morirá"- fue lo único que leí en voz alta. No me gustaba para nada esto pero, entre mas leía, mas me daba cuenta que todo era cierto, y que además, habían otras personas que sabían de este mecanismo.

-Si escribo el nombre de cualquier persona aquí morirá en 40 segundos- le dije a Rem, el cual me observaba con curiosidad. -Y si especifico una hora exacta, no morirá en 40 segundos sino en el momento que yo indiqué. ¿Correcto?

-Sí- me dijo.

-Y si especifico una causa de muerte morirá tal y como yo lo decida ¿Cierto?

-Sí- dijo nuevamente.

-Pero si yo especifico una hora y una forma de que la persona muera puede que no suceda y muera simplemente de un ataque cardíaco ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo escribo mi propio nombre en ella?- le pregunté, haciendo que todos los presentes se volvieran a mi, abriendo los ojos, Light incluido, pero sin decir palabra alguna.

-Morirás, por supuesto, contaría como suicidio- contestó, de nuevo, de forma indiferente.

-¿Y qué pasaría con la libreta?- me interesó saber.

-La tomaría, me la llevaría conmigo y se la daría a alguien más.

Eso me interesó más aún. El Guardián de la Muerte usa la libreta por diversión, para ver que sucede con ellas, con la gente que las usa, y con los que están a su alrededor.

-Gracias- le dije, para luego dejar que Yagami y los demás hacer su trabajo, dándole la libreta, pero la voz de Light me llamó la atención.

-¿Por qué trajiste la libreta a este mundo, Rem?- preguntó, viendo directo a la bestia.

-Porque me pareció que estaba sobre poblado- dijo, esta vez con emoción en la voz. -Y ya que yo no puedo controlar la vida de los humanos a mi gusto, dejé que otro ser humano lo hiciese por mí.

Esto me cayó como balde de agua fría. Lo hacía sólo por placer. Tal y como yo lo hago con Light...

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, no quería pensar en eso, al menos, no en ese preciso momento.

-Ryuzaki- me dijo Light, a mi lado. -Necesito ir al baño.

Yo me levanté, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza a los presentes y seguí al castaño de camino al baño, el cual estaba situado al lado de nuestro cuarto.

Él abrió la puerta y entró, yo pensé en quedarme afuera, pero su mano cerrada en mi brazo me indicó que no lo hiciera, así que entré con él.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté, pero su respuesta no fueron palabras.

Me tomó por las mejillas y me besó de forma apasionada, y yo, como siempre, lo besé de vuelta, sintiendo como sus manos bajaban hasta posarse en mis hombros, abrazándome por el cuello, dejándome sentir su lengua con la mía.

Mis manos se posaron en su cintura, y seguimos besándonos, separándonos sólo unos segundos en busca de aire para luego volver a la carga, saboreando nuestras bocas, con furia, con pasión, como siempre lo hacíamos. Volvimos a separarnos y esta vez Light me vio directo a los ojos, sonriendo, pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello, acariciándolo.

-No te estreses con esto...- me susurró, sonriéndome ligeramente. -Se que va a ser difícil tener a un Shinigami con nosotros, pero mira el lado bueno- sonrió, cerrando los ojos. -Tenemos el cuaderno.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo a los míos, en otro beso cargado de pasión, sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda y las mías subieron hasta abrazarse de su cuello. Sus dígitos paseaban por toda mi espalda, acariciándola, mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, besándolo y, sin querer, dejé escapar un gemido. Ahora sus manos se encontraban dentro de mi pantalón, acariciando mis nalgas, apretándolas, para luego dejarlas y pasar por mi pecho, rozando con los pulgares mis pezones.

Volvimos a besarnos, comenzando una batalla con nuestras lenguas, sus manos estaban de nuevo en mi trasero, por sobre la ropa, apretándolo, haciéndome gemir, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran el uno con el otro.

Un ruido en el exterior nos hizo volver a la realidad y, luego de arreglar su apariencia, la mía no me importaba en lo más mínimo, salimos del baño.

-Ya nos retiramos- dijo Matsuda, haciendo una reverencia, los demás imitándolo.

-Llévense la libreta con ustedes- les dije.

-¡Ah!- dijo Mogi.-La señorita Misa está esperando en la puerta.

De repente, sentí un odio enorme creciendo en mí, pero lo dejé ir. Le di permiso a la muchacha de entrar a la estancia y, en cuanto lo hizo, se colgó de Light, el cual la recibió sonriendo.

Ambos, Misa y Light estuvieron hablando de cosas que no me interesaban por más de dos horas, incluso me llegué a preguntar cuantos granos había en un cubo de azúcar, y comencé a contarlos cuando la voz de Misa, llamando mi nombre me interrumpió.

-¡OYE!- me gritó al oído, y yo la observé, con los ojos completamente abiertos. -¿Acaso no oyes?

-Ahora sí- le dije, metiéndome un cubo de azúcar a la boca, mientras Light sonreía viéndome, ya que la chica estaba centrada completamente en mí.

-¿Por qué estás comiendo azúcar?- me preguntó Misa de forma dulce.

-Me gustan las cosas dulces.-le contesté colocando un poco de azúcar en mi té.

-Yo también soy dulce.-me dijo, dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla. El cubo de azúcar se me cayó y mi mano se posó en el sitio besado.

-Ten cuidado- le dije, sin remover la mano del sitio en el que estaba.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber la chica.

-Porque puedo terminar enamorado de ti- le contesté con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada clavada en ella.

-¡ASCO!- gritó ella y se colocó detrás de Light, que estaba de pie a mi lado, riendo.-Yo sólo tengo ojos para mi Light.

-Yo también...-susurré, por lo cual la chica no pudo oírme, pero el mencionado sí, y sonrió.

-Ya tienes que irte Misa- le dijo, besándola, yo sólo volteé mi rostro al otro lado.-Se hace tarde y tienes cosas que hacer.

-¡Cierto!- la chica se soltó de Light y se dirigió a la puerta- Hasta luego Light, adiós Ryuzaki. ¡Voy a grabar una película!

Luego de que todos se hubiesen ido y que mi té estuviese listo, Light se sentó en la mesa, frente a mi.

-¿Celoso?- me preguntó, tomando la taza y pasándomela.

-No. ¿Debería estarlo?- le contesté tomando un sorbo del líquido color caramelo- Es tu novia ¿o no?

-Sí- sonrió apoyándose en sus manos hacia atrás. -Pero tú eres mi amante.

-Eso significa que una cosa y la otra no se pueden mezclar- le dije, tomándome de un trago toda la taza de té.

-Exacto. Por eso, en algún momento voy a tener que dejar a uno de los dos. -me levanté y él también lo hizo, tomándome por la cintura. -¿A cuál quieres que deje?

-A mí- le contesté, viéndolo a los ojos, quitando un mechón cabello de su rostro.

-Pues...- me tomó del mentón y sonrió. -Lástima que yo no piense igual- me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue algo dulce y corto, para luego dejarme. -Necesitamos comer.

Yo no dije nada, pero le di el teléfono, él lo tomó y marcó un número, pidiendo una pizza para ambos.

-Está aquí en 20 minutos, mientras tanto...- se acercó de nuevo a mí y me tomó por la cintura, pegándome por completo a su cuerpo. -Déjame besarte hasta que te duelan los labios.

Y volvió a besarme, yo posé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nos besamos y acariciamos todo el tiempo, solo separándonos un poco para poder respirar, para luego volver al ataque, mordiendo mi labio inferior, lamiéndolo; dejando marcas en mi cuello, por todos lados, lamiéndolo al igual que había hecho con mis labios, disfrutando de cada momento.

Sonó la puerta y nos separamos, él la abrió y en ella estaba Watari, pero Light no lo sabía, ya que él nunca lo había visto. Yo supe que el viejo vio las marcas en mi cuello, pero no hizo ninguna seña al respecto.

Comimos en silencio, uno junto al otro, solo viéndonos de vez en cuando, sonriéndonos, bueno, al menos él sonreía, yo no, pero me daba igual, a Light le gustaba como era.

Esa noche volvió a hacerme el amor, y más marcas aparecieron en mi cuerpo, las cuales me costó tanto esconder. Tuve que ponerme una franela de manga larga al día siguiente, y tuve también que escuchar la risa de Light a cada momento, y las preguntas de los miembros del equipo del porqué el chico se reía.

Dos semanas pasaron, y seguíamos hablando con Rem todos los días, pero no servía de nada. Un día especial, el cuaderno se quedó con nosotros en el apartamento y eso significó que el Shinigami también, pero lo que me dio curiosidad, fue la forma en la que la bestia veía a Light.

-¿A ustedes pueden gustarles los humanos?- le pregunté de repente, mientras Light tomaba un baño y yo esperaba afuera en el piso.

-¿De qué forma?- me preguntó de vuelta el Shinigami.

-De forma amorosa- le dije yo, sin despegar mi mirada de el.

-Sí se puede- me dijo, observándome de la misma forma que yo lo hacía con el.

-Eso significa que te atrae Light ¿verdad?

-Sí, un poco- me dijo de forma indiferente.

-¿Eso significa que eres homosexual?

-No- me contestó, y al ver mi rostro lleno de duda continuó. -Yo soy del sexo femenino, así que es normal que me atraiga alguien del sexo masculino.

Me quedé en silencio, estudiando el cuerpo de la bestia. ¿Dónde demonios tenía lo femenino?

-Los cuerpos de los Shinigamis son diferentes, no se miden por el exterior, sino por el interior- me explicó como si hubiese leído mi mente. -En cambio, los humanos son criaturas fantásticas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté con duda en los ojos.

-Al hecho de que los humanos fueron creados para estar con personas del sexo opuesto, pero aún así no todos cumplen la regla.

-¿Qué?- le dije, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, tal y como tú creíste que yo era homosexual, existen humanos así, y tu, Ryuzaki, eres uno de ellos.- me dijo, mientras su boca se transformaba en una sonrisa. -Sé qué sientes por Yagami Light y todo lo que haces con él- Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, al igual que mi boca, y mis manos rodearon mis piernas. -Pero no te preocupes, sé que no quieres que nadie lo sepa, y nadie lo sabrá por mi boca.

En esos momentos Light salió del baño cubierto sólo por una toalla.

-Ya que sabes todo lo que pasa en este lugar...- le dijo Light a Rem- Te pido que no vayas a entrar al cuarto durante toda la noche.

-Por supuesto, Yagami- le dijo, alejándose de nosotros. -Pero no exageren de mi permiso de privacidad.

La Shinigami se fue a la sala y Light me posó las manos en los hombros- ¿Nos vamos al cuarto?- me dijo, levantándome del piso, cargándome en sus brazos y yo coloqué los míos alrededor de su cuello.

Me llevó a la cama y me depositó en ella, me desabotonó el pantalón, removiéndolo luego con delicadeza, dejándome la ropa interior puesta, para luego ir a mi parte superior y quitarme la franela, besándome el pecho al hacerlo, deteniéndose en mis labios después, mientras la tela se deslizaba por mis brazos. Con su boca fue dejando un camino de besos en mi pecho, en mi abdomen, y llegó a mi vientre, rozando con ellos la elástica de mi ropa interior, la cual removió con sus manos, acariciándome las piernas al hacerlo, y, con lujuria me observó, completamente desnudo acostado en la cama, mientras sonreía.

-Te excitas muy rápido- me dijo, lamiéndose los dedos.

-Es por tu culpa- le contesté sonriéndole. -Tú me excitas así.

Se arrodilló en la cama, con cada pierna a cada uno de mis lados, con la cabeza a la altura de mi vientre, y, con una de sus manos tomó mi miembro, haciéndome gemir, y, luego pasó la lengua por la punta del mismo y yo arqueé la espalda, gimiendo. Luego sentí su boca en miel interior de mi muslo derecho, besándome, mientras su mano acariciaba mi miembro, yo acomodé la pierna que él besaba sobre su hombro, y él se enderezó, besando ahora mi vientre, subiendo poco a poco hasta mis labios, haciendo que mi pierna quedara doblada hacia arriba, y, con su mano, hizo que la otra pierna se colocara en la misma posición en su otro hombro, y comenzó a prepararme.

Yo me arqueé más aún sintiendo como sus dedos se movían en mi interior y mi miembro palpitaba cada vez que los movía, pidiendo más, pidiendo ser atendido.

Yo gemí de nuevo al sentir un nuevo dedo, siendo el total de tres, se introdujo en mi y comenzó a moverse por todos lados, los tres juntos, moviéndose en conjunto, adentro y afuera, y los labios de Light buscaron los míos, al hacer contacto sentí sus dedos siendo retirados de mi cuerpo, y siendo remplazados por su miembro. Gemí y sentí como se movía, viendo su rostro frente al mío, el casi sentado, y yo, de espalda a la cama viendo su rostro contorsionado por el placer. Mis piernas estaban en su hombros y el acariciaba una de ellas, mientras su otra mano me masturbaba a la misma velocidad que se movía dentro de mi. Ambos gemimos el nombre del otro cuando el orgasmo llegó a nuestros cuerpos, mis piernas me temblaron y cayeron a cada uno de los lados de Light, mientras él se derrumbaba sobre mi, ambos respirando con dificultad.

-Ryuzaki...- me dijo el caramelo con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. -¿En qué piensas?- me estaba acariciando con la punta de los dedos, mientras yo jalaba las cobijas para arropar nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-En nada realmente, mi mente está ocupada contigo- le dije, acariciándole los cabellos luego de encontrarnos bajo el calor de las mantas.

-Qué sincero eres L- me dijo riendo- Demasiado, realmente.

-Lo sé- le contesté sonriendo- Tengo sueño Light...quiero dormir, mañana vamos a salir con Misa...

-Lo sé.- El castaño sonrió mientras levantaba el rostro para verme a los ojos. -Y después de eso voy a pasar toda la noche haciéndote el amor para que te olvides de la cita.

-Trato hecho- le contesté sonriendo. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo a los míos, de forma dulce y cariñosa, y su cabeza volvió a posarse en mi pecho.

-Hasta mañana Ryuzaki...- me dijo, en un susurro. -No puedo tener los ojos abiertos...

-Lo sé...- le susurré mientras acariciaba su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en sus claros cabellos.

-...Ryuzaki...- me dijo, con voz medio dormida.

-¿Si?- le contesté de la misma forma.

-...Te amo...- Mis ojos se abrieron por completo al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, mis manos se quedaron paralizadas en donde estaban, una en su cabeza y la otra en el colchón.

Suspiré, cerré los ojos y sonreí.

-Yo también te amo Light- Le dije al oído antes de cerrar los ojos esa noche, quedándome dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta vez no pongo más nada……….A ver si este les gusta...**

_**Ma dillo adesso cosa pensi**_

**Capítulo 2**

Me desperté al día siguiente por culpa del sol, que se colaba por la ventana con las cortinas abiertas. Traté de cubrir mi rostro con las sábanas, pero se me hizo imposible. Comencé a refunfuñar, el cuerpo dormido de Light estaba pisando las telas y por eso no podía cubrirme. Seguí quejándome un buen rato, hasta que me sonó el estómago, y escuché la risa de Light que, con una sonrisa en los labios, se daba la vuelta, dándome la cara.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban con el resplandor del sol, sus cabellos castaños se veían del color exacto del caramelo, y al pensar esto me dio más hambre aún.

-¿Quieres desayunar, Ryuzaki?- me preguntó de forma burlona. -Porque yo quiero comerte...- se sentó sobre mi y me hizo recostarme en la cama, y comenzó a besarme.

Yo lo separé de mí, pero él se quedó sentado donde estaba, en mi vientre.

-Si serías tan amable de levantarte...- le dije, colocando mis manos en mi pecho, las cuales el tomó y las elevó en le aire.

- ¿Sabías que tienes las manos muy extrañas?- me dijo, sin prestar atención a mis palabras. -Son suaves y flacas, pero a la misma vez de dedos largos y fuertes- tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, separándolas luego, haciendo un espacio entre ambos, donde yo podía ver su rostro sonriente.

Yo le sonreí y me senté, haciendo que él se fuera un poco hacia atrás, pero se acomodó luego, sin soltarme las manos, sonriéndome. Soltó mis manos y se abrazó a mi cuello, acercando sus labios a los míos, rozándolos, sonriéndome, para luego besarme.

-Buenos días- me dijo, susurrándome las palabras contra los labios. - ¿Qué deseas desayunar hoy?

-Pancakes con sirope de chocolate- le dije sin pensarlo, y él rió.

-Eres bastante exigente ¿eh?- Light se levantó, lo cual no me gustó que hiciera ya que estaba muy cómodo con él encima. -Y tiene que ser dulce...- me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia la cocina.

-¡Espera!- le dije, deteniéndolo. -No traemos ropa puesta.

-Hum...- me observó de pies a cabeza, y yo me sonrojé. -Tienes razón- me volvió a jalar al cuarto, esta vez a las gavetas junto al baño y sacó dos pares de ropa interior, suya, por supuesto, e hizo que me la colocara.

-Ahora, a hacer tus pancakes con sirope de chocolate- me dio un suave beso y cuando me iba a jalar de nuevo, yo lo halé primero.

-Al baño- le dije, abriendo la puerta. Lo obligué, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, a lavarse los dientes y la cara, al tiempo que yo lo hacía, para después caer bajo un manto de besos que me dejo por todo el rostro.

Al fin, en la cocina, vi como Light preparaba el desayuno, con una sonrisa en los labios, y con nada mas que la ropa interior puesta, y, de vez en cuando, me daba un beso, sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero como yo soy una persona sin suerte, en ése momento escuché un grito proveniente del exterior, lo que alertó al castaño, y luego, un sonoro ¡PLAM! y dos personas tosiendo en la sala.

-Lo que me faltaba...- dije, bajo mi aliento, y, el chico a mi lado me había escuchado. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada ya que en la puerta de la cocina estaban las figuras indescriptibles de mis peores pesadillas.

-Hola L- me dijo el niño de cabellos dorados y alborotados, con un pequeño cubito de Rubik. -Llegamos justo a tiempo.

-Lo veo- dijo el otro, un poco más alto, de cabellos castaños claro y largo hasta los hombros. -Al menos ponte algo de ropa hermanito...

-Cállense- les dije sin prestarles atención, pero, por mi desgracia, siguieron hablando.

-¿Y quién es tu mascota?- preguntó el menor, el rubio.

-¿A quién le llamas mascota?- dijo Light con la furia por dentro.

-Ah...- dijo de nuevo el rubio- Es él Mello, del que nos habló Watari...

-Así parece...- contestó Mello, sonriendo. -No sabíamos eso de ti Ryuzaki.

-Cállense- les dije de nuevo. Light no decía nada en absoluto, sólo escuchaba y seguía preparando el desayuno.

-Pero no está tan mal... ¿no crees Near?- dijo Mello, el castaño, sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y comenzando a comérsela.

-No sé...- dijo el rubio, Near, sonriendo. -Creo que a mi me gustan más los morenos.

En esos momentos, Light sirvió un gran plato con pancakes, completamente cubiertos de chocolate en la mesa, y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Podemos?- preguntaron ambos chicos al ver la comida.

-Adelante...- les dije, sin verlos siquiera, comenzando a servirme una taza de té. -¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-¿Por qué tratas tan mal a tus hermanos?- preguntó Near, sirviéndose un poco de la montaña de pancakes que había, con Mello imitándolo.

-Sólo díganme...- les dije, ignorándolos, mientras Light nos observaba con curiosidad.

-Watari nos dijo que viniéramos a recordarte lo que tienes que hacer- me dijo Near, sonriendo. -Pero ya veo como te distraes por aquí.

-Cállate- le dije al chiquillo. -No te metas donde no te llaman.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Light, haciendo que la mirada de ambos chicos se volviese a él.

-De ti, por supuesto- le contestó Mello, sonriendo.-Y el hecho de que L no ha atrapado a Kira.

-¿Seguro de eso?- preguntó Light, sorprendiéndome, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mello mientras Near observaba la escena.

-¿Quién dice que Kira no está sentado junto a Ryuzaki?- Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar las palabras de Light, y este sonrió.

A los otros dos no les pasó nada en absoluto, sólo se dignaron a observarme.

-Por eso es que no lo has entregado...- dijo Near, masticando un poco de la comida. -Porque es tu amante...

-Sí, es por eso- dijo Light, llevándose un poco de comida a la boca, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio.

La comida terminó sin ninguna clase de comunicación entre los presentes. En la puerta, ya cuando Near y Mello recogía sus platos, Rem apareció, sonriendo, y diciendo cosas que no entendí.

-Ryuk manda a decir que está aburrido, que quiere manzanas y que hagas algo- Light sonrió y me ofreció su mano. Yo volví la vista a los dos niños en el fregadero, que hablaban en susurros y luego de nuevo hacia Rem. Yo me levanté con la ayuda del castaño, el cual no quiso soltarme la mano después. -No pueden verme, ni oírme hasta que no toquen la libreta- me dijo la Shinigami, sonriendo- Así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿A qué se refiere?- le pregunté a Light, en un susurro, y él, con una seña, me indicó que no podía hablar ahora.

El día se hizo más largo de lo inesperado, Watari se comunicó conmigo, y me obligó, prácticamente, a enseñarle todas las pruebas del caso de Kira que tuviese conmigo y, para mi suerte, la libreta la tenía el padre de Light, escondida en alguna parte del mundo.

Near y Mello revisaron todo, y pelearon por todo lo que vieron, y me gritaron, y pelearon conmigo por nunca visitarlos y volvieron a pelear entre ellos.

Entre tanto alboroto, Light y yo pudimos hablar solo un poco, y, la pregunta no se me fue inesperada.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- me dijo, sentado a mi lado, en el sofá, viendo como los niños peleaban por el control del televisor.

-Mis hermanos- le dije, y antes de que pudiera hablar, yo continué. -Yo fui criado en un orfanato, y ellos de igual forma- Suspiré al ver como Near se escondía bajo el sofá de enfrente con el control en las manos. -Casi nunca se comportan como niños, y el verlos haciéndolo me parece fantástico- sonreí y seguí con mi historia- Pero Near y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, aunque tratáramos, ya que el pequeño siempre estuvo celoso de mi y de mis habilidades- mis piernas estaban dobladas contra mi pecho y mi barbilla en mis rodillas, una de mis manos en el sofá y la otra entre una de las manos de Light- Aunque nuestra diferencia de edad sea grande, él aún así siente que yo soy una amenaza y siempre trata de ver mis fallos, y, al no encontrarlos, se rinde, hasta tener de nuevo la oportunidad.

Hice silencio por unos instantes.

-En cambio- Light posó su mano en mis cabellos y los acariciaba- Mello es otro caso, él es mas centrado en sí mismo y siempre quiere ser el mejor en todo, por eso, aunque se odien, siempre están juntos, para poder hacerme caer a mí y luego ellos poder tomar el control.

-Interesante...- dijo Light, sonriendo- Son todo un caso...

-Lo sé- suspiré y cerré los ojos, y, al hacerlo, sentí los cálidos labios de Light sobre los míos. Fue un beso corto, ya que algo había caído al suelo y se había roto, los culpables habían desaparecido mágicamente.

Al llegar la noche, Watari fue a recoger a los chicos, los cuales no se quedarían callados ni un segundo y le contarían todo lo que hice, lo cual no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Light estaba sentado en el sofá, con una manzana roja en las manos.

-Tengo algo que contarte- un nudo apareció en mi garganta cuando oí estas palabras- Y es muy importante.

Light jugaba con la manzana, lanzándola al aire y luego volviendo a atraparla, totalmente serio. Esperé unos segundos, cuando Rem apareció, sonriendo.

-Yo soy Kira- me dijo, sin verme a los ojos, de forma directa- El primero- dejó la manzana en la mesa y me tomó de las manos- No estoy mintiendo- me susurró, aún sin verme.

-Ya lo sabía- le dije, claro, que no era verdad, pero no podía hacer mas nada, por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo, y no sólo eso, sino también dolor.

-Lo que les dije a los chicos es verdad- ahora sí me veía a los ojos- Y para demostrártelo, toma- Rem le entregó una libreta negra tal y como la que el jefe Yagami tenía y él me la dio a mi, al tocarla, vi, junto a Rem, a otro Shinigami. -Él es Ryuk- me dijo Light, señalando al todo vestido de cuero negro que agarraba la manzana y se la comía con rapidez- Y en ésa libreta están todos los nombres que no has podido encontrar en ningún otro lado.

Me tardé mas de veinte minutos leyendo todo lo que había escrito en la libreta y, junto a mí, Light estaba temblando.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?- le pregunté, dejando la libreta a un lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me dijo, de repente, lleno de confusión.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada al respecto Light- le dije, suspirando, oyendo la risa del Shinigami llamado Ryuk.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó, levantándose al respecto. -¿Por qué si todo lo que querías era atraparme?- sentí como sus palabras se llenaban de dolor.

-Porque ya te he atrapado- le acaricié el rostro, lo que lo sorprendió- Y tú a mi- le di un suave beso en los labios y sentí, mientras lo hacía, el líquido salado y caliente que caía en nuestro labios unidos, eran sus lágrimas.

-Ryuzaki...- me dijo, abrazándome, colocando su barbilla en mi hombro. -Te amo...

-Y yo a ti Light- le abracé de vuelta, acariciando sus cabellos. -Yo también te amo.

No está de más decir que esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca antes. Y ¿recuerdan a Misa? nos envió un mensaje diciendo que no podía salir, justo cuando Near y Mello peleaban por unas galletas a eso del medio día.

Me dolía la cabeza como nunca antes cuando me desperté, y, además, el timbre estaba sonando, y sonando, y sonando y no dejaba de sonar.

Light se levantó de la cama, con un humor de mil demonios, se colocó un short y me lanzó uno a mí, el cual me lo puse apresurado y me arrastró hasta la puerta, la cual abrió de forma brusca y con rapidez, para encontrar parada en ella a Misa.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Light con rabia.

-Quería verte mi amor…- le dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios, notando en ese momento las ropas que tenía puestas.

-Estaba durmiendo, si no te diste cuenta las veinte mil primeras veces que tocaste- no dejó que la chica abriese la boca, y le lanzó la puerta en la cara, cerrándola con llave.- Qué fastidio…

Yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sosteniéndomela, sintiendo un sonoro ¡Pum!, el cual me estaba volviendo loco.

Sentí como los brazos de Light se posaban en mi cadera, abrazándome, pasándome las manos por mi vientre desnudo. Si, el short me quedaba grande y se me bajaba, haciendo que se me viese más de lo que debería verse.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me susurró al oído.

-Me duele la cabeza…- escuché una risa a mis espaldas, pero no le hice caso.

Light me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la cocina, donde sirvió un vaso de agua y buscó entre los gabinetes hasta encontrar una cajita pequeña, sacó dos pastillas, que colocó en mi mano y sonrió, alargándome el vaso.

-Te sentirás mejor después de comer- me dijo mientras yo me tomaba las pastillas, y, además, todo el vaso de agua-. ..y te voy a preparar... ¿Qué quieres comer?- me preguntó después de pensarlo un rato.

-Pizza- le dije yo, y él me sonrió.

-Entonces pediré una, alguna pizzería debe estar abierta a esta hora.

-¿A las ocho de la mañana?- me reí un poco, dejándolo de hacer por el dolor y él, tomándome de la cintura sonrió.

-Por ti, consigo lo que sea.

Y dicho y hecho, a las ocho y cuarto Light y yo estábamos bañándonos y el pedido ya estaba hecho.

Media hora después, sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala, Light y yo disfrutábamos de una pizza tamaño industrial, tenía como veinte pedazos, mitad pepperoni, mitad tomate y piña. Creo que la pizza es la única cosa que me gusta que no sea dulce...

En fin, después de comer no sentí tanto el dolor, así que me puse a jugar con el X-Box, ya que no hacía falta investigar nada en absoluto porque todas las pruebas que necesitaba estaban conmigo, pero aún así, una pregunta revoloteaba en mi cabeza al ver como ganaba el torneo de Need for Speed, y no dudé en decirla en voz alta.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Kira?- le pregunté a Light, que leía una revista sentado a mi lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me dijo, levantando la vista.

-Pues...-inicié una nueva carrera en la consola.-Tú sabes que yo quiero atrapar a Kira...

-Sigue.

-Y ya se que tú eres Kira.

-¿El punto es?- me dijo, leyendo su revista mientras yo jugaba.

-¿Vas a dejar de asesinar gente?- le pregunté, mientras pasaba a uno de los carros competidores.

-No- me contestó, sin despegar la vista de lo que leía.

-En ése caso- le dije, apretando el turbo del carro- Voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Como cuáles?- me preguntó, cambiando la página.

-Quemar los cuadernos- en ese momento, mientras pasaba una curva, escuché otra voz a mis espaldas.

-No lo puedes hacer- me dijo Ryuk, tomando una manzana de la cesta de la mesa.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, pasando al primer lugar de la carrera.

-Porque sería destruir algo perteneciente a otro mundo- Light no separaba la vista de su revista.

-Pero no hay ninguna regla escrita que diga que no puedo hacerlo- en ese momento el Shinigami quedó callado, mientras yo ganaba mi segunda carrera y Light cambiaba de nuevo de página.

-Tienes razón...- me dijo, pensando, metiéndose una manzana completa a la boca. -En ése caso, has lo que quieras.

-Pero no aún- intervino Light- Aún hay nombres escritos de personas que siguen vivas.

-Como el de Ryuzaki ¿por ejemplo?- preguntó Ryuk riendo. Yo volví mi mirada al castaño a mi lado, que no despegaba la suya de la revista, mientras una nueva carrera estaba comenzando.

-Si yo hubiese escrito su nombre, el cual no sé- dijo el chico, dirigiéndose tanto como al Shinigami como a mí.- Desde hace tiempo que estuviese muerto.

Yo sonreí y seguí con mi juego, estrellando mi auto contra otro de los competidores.

-Ryuzaki es mi verdadero nombre- le dije a ambos, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. -Lo que comienza por la letra L, la cual es mi alias...- pasé a uno de los autos frente a mi- Es mi apellido.

Light sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo ganaba mi tercera carrera consecutiva y sonreí. Me fastidié de jugar como media hora después, luego de haber ganado tres carros y mas de cinco carreras, pagué todo y me acosté en el piso para, segundos después, tener a Light sentado en mis piernas, con las manos junto a mi cabeza, viéndome a los ojos y sonriendo.

-¿Cansado?- me preguntó, mientras sus cabellos le caían por el rostro, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-Aburrido- le contesté, levantando mi mano derecha y acariciándole la mejilla, acomodando luego varios mechones de cabello tras su oreja. -¿Qué tal tú?

-Aburrido también- me dijo, acercando su rostro al mío, mientras sentía como la mirada del Shinigami estaba posada en nosotros. -¿Qué quieres hacer?- me susurró contra los labios, rozándolos con los suyos, separándose sólo unos milímetros de los míos.

-Cualquier cosa que tú desees hacer- le dije, sintiendo como sus labios se unían a los míos, y mis manos pasaban alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo.

Light se sentó en mis muslos, y, al hacerlo, me jaló por mi agarre contra su cuello, para luego abrazarme por debajo de los brazos, sin dejar de besarnos.

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, y mis manos comenzaron a jugar con su cabello.

-¿Nos vamos al cuarto?- me preguntó, acariciándome la nuca.

-No- le dije, sonriéndole- Quedémonos aquí- él me sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por mi espalda, pasándolas luego por mi pecho, acariciándome por completo, para luego, separando un poco nuestros cuerpos, poder besarme el cuello, el pecho, todo. Yo hice lo mismo con él, comencé a besarlo por todos lados, dejando marcas visibles en su cuello, en los marcados huesos del pecho, en los brazos, rozando con mis dedos la piel que mis labios no podían abarcar.

Sus manos comenzaron a pasear por mis piernas, que estaban detrás de él, yo hice que se me quitara de encima, y cambiamos de posición, esta vez, yo estaba sentado sobre el, apoyado en mis rodillas, con mis manos en sus hombros.

Acarició mis piernas, agarrándome el trasero luego, apretándome las nalgas mientras nos besábamos, comenzando a bajarme el short con lentitud, dejándolo por debajo de mis posaderas. Yo me moví y terminé de quitármelo, sentándome desnudo sobre él. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que no sentía ropa sobre mi cuerpo, que nunca me vestí, y él, por supuesto, tampoco lo hizo, simplemente nos habíamos vuelto a colocar los mismos shorts de la mañana. Eso no tiene relevancia alguna. En fin, sus manos seguían paseando por mi cuerpo, por mis piernas, mi espalda, mi pecho, cuando, de repente, separó sus labios de los míos, y con las frentes pegadas y él con los ojos cerrados comenzó a hablar.

-¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- dijo, dirigiéndose a su derecha, donde, en completo silencio, se encontraba el Shinigami Ryuk, sonriendo.

-Sí- dijo, sin dejar de vernos, yo volví la mirada hacia él y me di cuenta, para mi pesar, que estaba disfrutando de lo que veía.

-Necesito que te vayas a otro lado- le dijo Light, suspirando.

-No quiero, esto es muy divertido- rió un poco.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido?- le pregunté, sintiendo como la mano del chico bajo mi se movía por mi espalda.

-Todo- me contestó el Shinigami, sonriendo. -Los humanos son muy entretenidos.

-Vete- le dijo Light, sin dejar de acariciarme- Vete al cuarto o a la cocina pero vete.

-Me voy- le dijo Ryuk, riendo. -Pero aún así voy a ver- y sin más, el gran Shinigami se fue, atravesando la pared, pero yo pude ver como la mitad de su cabeza se asomaba por detrás de un cuadro y sonreí.

-Es un chico curioso- le dije a Light y este rió, apoderándose de mis labios de nuevo.

Yo pasé mis manos por el abdomen del castaño, mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos, y luego por vientre, donde estaba la elástica del short, y lo empujé hacia abajo.

El chico rió y yo me apoyé en mis rodillas para elevarme, y cuando lo hice, Light besó mi pecho mientras removía la única ropa que tenía puesta, el short. Yo reí ante el acto, y, cuando el short ya estaba fuera del lugar donde mi cuerpo se apoyaba, me senté de nuevo sobre él, terminando de quitar la prenda deslizándola por sus piernas, mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura y besaba mi pecho.

Yo coloqué mis manos en sus hombros cuando hube terminado y lo besé, elevando mi cuerpo, sintiendo como mi excitación palpitaba.

-¿Puedo?- le pregunté entre besos, acariciando los cabellos castaños.

-Solo si tú quieres- me contestó y volví a besarlo, descendiendo una de mis manos hasta su miembro y agarrándolo, moviéndola un poco por toda la extensión mientras mi cuerpo bajaba nuevamente, esta vez, introduciéndolo en mi cuerpo.

Gemí al hacerlo, sintiendo como se introducía por completo en mí al tiempo que descendía, y me agarré de sus hombros, apoyando mi frente en su pecho, oyéndolo ahogar un gemido.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, acariciando mi espalda.

Yo moví la cabeza afirmativamente y lo besé, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello, moviendo lentamente mi cuerpo hacia arriba. Ambos gemimos cuando hice esto, mis rodillas estaban clavadas en el piso alfombrado, y, cuando volví a baja mi cuerpo, sintiendo la invasión en el, sentí al mismo tiempo como la mano de Light se posaba en mi miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo. Yo comencé a mover mi cuerpo, arriba y abajo, gimiendo entre besos y caricias, sintiendo como mi cuerpo aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos en busca de más placer, moviéndome cada vez mas rápido, la mano de Light moviéndose a la misma velocidad que yo lo hacía, ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro, mis dedos clavados en sus hombros, mis ojos cerrados, y el orgasmo inundándonos.

Dejé descansar mi cuerpo sobre el del castaño, tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones, aún con su miembro en mi interior, con la frente apoyada en mi mano, que estaba en su hombro. Luego de unos instantes, me elevé, retirándome del castaño, el cual me abrazó por las caderas y me sentó en sus piernas, haciéndome apoyar mi frente a su pecho.

Estuvimos en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que sentí como mis piernas se enfriaban, y coloqué mis manos en el pecho del castaño, levantando el rostro y viéndolo sonreír. Le di un beso corto e los labios y sonreí también, viendo en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Light?- le dije, jugando con sus cabellos. -¿Sabías que hay un pervertido parado en la puerta de la cocina viendo a esta dirección?

-Me lo imaginaba...- suspiró y yo me levanté, colocándome el short que antes me había quitado, él haciendo lo mismo. -Eres único Ryuk.

El mencionado solo rió y sonrió, mientras se llevaba una nueva manzana a la boca.

-Como dije- exclamó el Shinigami- Los humanos son interesantes.

Vi como atravesaba la pared, camino al exterior y sonreí.

-Muy curioso, sin duda- dije, sintiendo los brazos de Light en mi cintura, desde atrás.

-Demasiado curioso- me dijo él, tomándome el rostro y virándolo un poco para poder besarme.

Yo me di la vuelta y lo abracé por el cuello y lo seguí besando.

Nunca me cansaré de hacerlo...

Un poco después de eso, cuando Light y yo estábamos en la cocina, el teléfono del castaño repicó, lo que hizo que fuésemos de vuelta a la sala a agarrarlo, para mi desgracia, la voz que sonó del otro lado del auricular fue la de Misa.

-¿que sucede?- preguntó él, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello.

-hoy estoy libre, y quiero salir contigo- escuché que decía la chica del otro lado.

-pero recuerda que a donde sea que vallamos, Ryuzaki tiene que venir con nosotros.

-lo se- dijo con fastidio ella- pero no me importa en lo mas mínimo, yo quiero estar contigo, eres mi novio¡tengo derecho!- Light suspiró, y la chica siguió hablando- vamos al cine, están pasando una película que yo quiero ver.

-si voy al cine- le contestó Light, mientras su mano libre paseaba por mi hombro, y sus ojos se clavaban en los míos- vamos a ver una de terror.

-pero...- la chica lo pensó por unos instantes, en los cuales, la mano de Light se posó en la mía y una sonrisa apareció e su rostro- bien, trato hecho, pero me dejas tomarte de la mano ¿eh?

-claro...- le contestó él, cerrando los ojos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos- como quieras¿a que hora vienes?

-en media hora- contestó ella, trancando la llamada.

-vamos- le dije a Light, dirigiéndome al cuarto- tenemos que bañarnos para la cita- Light me tomó de las caderas y me acercó a su cuerpo, besándome.

-bañémonos juntos- me dijo, jugando con mis cabellos.

-nunca dije lo contrario- le sonreí y tomé con la mano que no tenía esposa su nuca, acariciando los cortos cabellos en ella, uniendo mis labios a los suyos, mientras mi otra mano se introducía en mi bolsillo

Light me abrazó, pero yo me separé de él, mostrándole lo que tenía en la mano.

-¿para qué es eso?- me preguntó, extrañado.

-no podemos salir a la calle unidos así- dije, levantando la mano encadenada- así que voy a liberarnos, solo por hoy- le dije, y él sonrió, extendiendo su brazo hacia mí.

Yo tomé la pequeña llave y la introduje en el cerrojo, y, con un ligero clic, ambas esposas estaban abiertas, y en el piso.

Light me abrazó y volvió a besarme, sonriéndome después.

-si no me vuelves a unir a ti te juro que yo mismo lo hago.- me dijo, acariciándome el cabello.

Yo le sonreí y volví a besarlo, encaminándonos a ciegas hasta el baño.  
No pasó nada ya dentro, ya que solo teníamos 20 minutos para estar listos, así que salimos, Light secándome el cabello con una toalla y él completamente seco, y nos vestimos. Claro, Light me obligó a ponerme una camisa negra, suya por cierto, y un jean como los que siempre uso. También, a regañadientes, introduje mis pies en un par de zapatos negros, también de él, y, luego de una ardua pelea, logré dejar mi cabello, intacto como estaba, al haber lanzado el cepillo detrás de la cama.

Ryuk estaba sentado en el mueble antes mencionado, muerto de la risa. Light se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa celeste, con zapatos del mismo color que los míos.

-bueno, hice lo que pude...- dijo, inspeccionándome- no estás perfecto, pero te ves de maravilla.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, besándolo luego. Light posó sus manos en mi cintura, disfrutando del beso, cuando, como si fuese adivina, sonó la puerta. Nosotros ya sabíamos quien era.

-hola- saludó Misa al vernos en la puerta, saliendo por ella, con el Shinigami tras nosotros- ¿que película vamos a ver Light?- la chica se arreguindó del brazo del castaño, mientras yo caminaba al lado contrario, sin decir nada.

-la única película de terror que están pasando.

Al llegar al cine, lo cual fue un alivio para mí, ya que la chica no cerraba la boca en ningún momento, me fui directo a la sección de comida, donde pedí una buena cantidad de chocolates, y, para beber, una malteada de chocolate.

-si comes tanto dulce te vas a poner gordo- me dijo Misa, a mi lado, acercándome la entrada.

-no- le dije, observando la entrada con detenimiento, notando una mancha de pintura azul en ella- yo no engordo nunca, metabolismo rápido- le dije, al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

Light nos avisó que ya era hora, y, luego de que ellos terminaran de comprar sus cosas, entramos al cine, sentándonos en las butacas de la parte trasera, donde la pantalla se veía a la perfección, y, junto a mi, se sentó Light, y a su lado derecho, Misa.

La película comenzó y de una vez, sentí como mi mano era aferrada por el castaño, que sonrió en mi dirección.

Mientras duró el show, mi mano y la de Light estuvieron unidas, y yo, sonriendo, me comí mis chocolates, y escuché los gritos y gemidos de asco y terror de los demás, incluso de Misa. La pelicula fue bastante buena, Saw, creo.

Después de eso, volvimos al apartamento, y, de una vez, volví a encadenarme al castaño.

-¡eso no es justo!- dijo la chica, frente a mi, de brazos cruzados, y mirada seria- ¿como es que tu pasas mas tiempo con Light que yo?

-es parte de la investigación, y lo sabes- le contesté, sacándome del bolsillo una bolsita de bolitas de chocolate que me habían sobrado- es necesario que lo vigile las 24 horas del día.

-¡pero no es justo!- gritó la chica- ¡Tu incluso duermes con Light, y yo ni siquiera he podido hacer eso!

-si eso es lo que te preocupa- le contesté, metiéndome la mitad de los dulces a la boca- pues, allá está el cuarto- le señalé la puerta blanca que daba a la habitación- métete ahí con Light, tienen sexo y vuelven a salir, y luego, te vas.

-¡eres un imbécil!- me gritó, levantando la mano para golpearme, pero yo la detuve, sin siquiera mirarla- ¿como se te ocurre decir eso?

-tu dijiste que querías acostarte con él- le dije, indiferente, viendo la rabia en su rostro- ¿para que mas dijiste lo que dijiste si no es para eso?

Misa iba a comenzar a gritar de nuevo, pero Light la tomó de la cintura y la besó, acariciándole el rostro y jugando con sus largos cabellos.

-vamos, vamos- le dijo, sonriéndole, mientras yo los observaba- no te pongas brava por eso, solo faltan cuatro meses para que esto termine- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla derecha y le volvió a sonreír- puedes esperar ese poco, ya que has esperado ocho meses completos, tu eres fuerte.

- lo se...- susurró Misa, ignorando mi presencia- pero es que es demasiado...- abrazó a Light y le dio un beso- bien, porque tu lo dices, voy a esperar.

Me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y salió de la habitación, para luego de esto, escuchar a mis espaldas la risa de Light, y Ryuk y yo lo observábamos incrédulos.

-¡me encantó lo que le dijiste Ryuzaki!- dijo, acercándose a mi y abrazándome- la dejaste en su lugar.

-bueno, solo le dije la verdad- le contesté, indiferente.

-lo se- me susurró, sonriendo después- y eso me encanta- me besó, y yo posé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El sonido de la computadora, siempre encendida, nos sorprendió. Watari estaba llamándome.

-¿que sucede?- le pregunté, acercando mi boca al micrófono.

-Nada, solo quería saber como estabas.

-pues, bien- le dije, pasándome la mano por los cabellos- fuimos al cine con Misa-Misa.

-bueno...- el hombre calló por unos instantes- ¿Ryuzaki?

-¿si?- le pregunté, extrañado de su reacción.

-¿le harías un favor a tu Padre?

-¿a Padre?- esto me extrañó más aún- bien.

-¿podrías cuidar de tus hermanos por el día de mañana?- esto si me dejó perplejo, con los ojos abiertos, al igual que mi boca.

-de acuerdo...- le dije, suspirando, luego de varios segundos.

-bien, es que necesitan aprender cosas nuevas, y creo que tú serás su mejor profesor.

-oye- le dije- cuando los traigas, trae también galletas, helado, torta, chocolate para beber y donas.

-¿para qué?- me preguntó, extrañado.

-para tener algo que me calme mientras están aquí.

Watari rió ante mis palabras, pero siguió hablando.

-bueno, te llevo lo suficiente para los cuatro.

-una pregunta- dijo Light, acercándose- ¿cuanto tiempo se van a quedar?

-no te preocupes, solo por el día de mañana- luego agregó- y los vamos a buscar pasado mañana.

Luego de esto se cortó la comunicación y yo me senté en el sofá, con Light a mi lado, y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, suspirando.

-¿que sucede?- me preguntó, acariciando mis cabellos.

-no se cual es peor, si Misa, o Near y Mello- le dije, y, para mi sorpresa, él rió.

-yo pienso que Near y Mello son mejores- me dijo, haciéndome reír a mi también.

El resto de la noche la pasamos viendo televisión, besándonos en el sofá, y, por si fuera poco, terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo, frente al televisor, con la mirada de Ryuk clavada en nosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Es el fin!!!!!!!!!!**** Si, así es, aquí se acaba….¡Gracias a Dios!**

_**Ma dillo adesso cosa pensi**_

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de golpes contra la puerta me despertó. Los pum, pums me estaban volviendo loco y, de repente, se detuvo. La puerta se abrió y se cerró con un golpe. El brazo del chico a mi lado se colocó en mi cintura, y sus labios contra mi cuello.

-Déjalos- me dijo al oído, besándome el cuello luego.

-¿En mi sala? ¿Solos?- le contesté, de forma nerviosa.

-No importa, yo te ayudo a acomodarla después- se movió rápidamente y se colocó sobre mi, sonriéndome, con las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. -¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?- le pregunté colocando mis manos en su cuello, abrazándolo.

-Te ves bonito así- me contestó acercando su rostro, apoyándose ahora en los codos. Su cabello me caía en la cara, haciéndome cosquillas.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté, con el pensamiento nublado al tenerlo tan cerca, sintiendo su respiración sobre la mía y sus labios cada vez mas cerca.

-Así, bajo mi cuerpo, desnudo, con los cabellos más alborotados de lo normal... Te ves perfecto- sus palabras hicieron que mi rostro se volviera rojo.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos y mis brazos se cerraron más en su cuello. Su cuerpo rozaba el mío; nos separamos por unos momentos y él me hizo mover un poco, se acostó de espaldas contra la cama, jalándome al hacerlo y me hizo sentarme sobre él. Yo me apoyé en la almohada con las manos y lo besé, mientras sus manos estaban en mi cintura, paseando y acariciando mi cuerpo. Yo acaricié sus cabellos mientras seguíamos besándonos, cuando…

-Si hay niños en la casa no deberían hacer eso- dijo la voz de Near en la puerta del cuarto.

Light suspiró, pero volvió a unir los labios con los míos, sentándose, ignorando por completo al rubio en la puerta.

-Qué fastidio- dijo el castaño, luego de separarnos, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. -Hoy va a ser un largo día…

Yo iba a decirle algo cuando otra voz se me adelantó.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Mello entrando, parado junto a Near, con una barra de chocolate en la boca.

-Ahora nada- contestó el menor -Pero hace rato se besaban.

-Fuera- dije, quitándome de sobre Light, cubriéndome con la manta.

-¡Están desnudos!- gritaron ambos chicos con felicidad, antes de salir corriendo mientras reían.

-Aún pienso que Misa es mejor- me dijo Light, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo así?- le dije, pasándome la mano por los cabellos.

-Ella es una mujer de 21 años, mientras que Near y Mello tienen 12 y 14. ¿Notas la diferencia?- me dijo, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes sus edades?- le pregunté, levantándome.

-Les pregunté la última vez…- me dijo, abrazándome, para luego sonreír de forma pícara- Y me dijeron otra cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté, dirigiéndome al baño con él a mi lado.

-Tu edad- seguí caminando, y viré a verlo.

-Bueno, no importa- entramos a la ducha, y él me abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Entonces por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- me preguntó, mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste- Le dije y comenzó a reír.

Nos tardamos casi media hora bañándonos, ya que a cada oportunidad comenzábamos a besarnos y acariciarnos. Casi me caí varias veces, ya que me resbalaba con el jabón que había en el piso, pero Light siempre me sujetaba, y luego, reíamos un rato. La verdad, es que sólo salimos del baño porque escuchamos que algo se rompía en la sala y a los dos niños culpables de esto gritándose el uno al otro.

Me tardé una cantidad exagerada de tiempo para vestirme, ya que me molestaba que ambos niños estuviesen en mi casa. Light me sonrió y me abrazó. Salimos del cuarto y casi me desmayo al ver como toda la sala estaba cubierta de flores por todos lados, y ambos rubios en medio del desastre peleando por algo que no logré distinguir hasta unos segundos mas tarde, donde vi un muñeco, un peluche en las manos de ambos.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN?!- gritó Light a mi lado, y ambos se volvieron a verlo, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con las manos aún sobre el peluche.

-Mello me quitó mi oso nuevo- dijo Near, sin expresión alguna.

-Pero yo lo quiero porque a él ya le dieron una caja nueva de juguetes- contestó el rubio mayor, con los celos en la voz.

-¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- Gritó Near, jalando el oso- ¡POR ESO ME REGALÓ TODO ESTO!

-¿Quién te dio la caja de juguetes?- pregunté, acercándome y colocando mi mano en el oso color gris.

-Padre- me contestaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Mello, suelta el oso- ordené y el rubio me hizo caso- Near, tu también- el rubio oxigenado tardó un rato pero me hizo caso- Ahora, ambos arreglen este desastre, y luego les doy a cada uno lo que sea que quieran.

No tardaron ni media hora, mientras la cual Light hacía el desayuno, para arreglar la sala. Pareciera que un mucama había venido, incluso los vidrios rotos había desaparecido. Yo había removido las esposas de mi muñeca y la del castaño, y las había dejado en el cuarto, sólo para poder vigilar a las pequeñas bestias, las cuales estaban de pie, en la puerta de la cocina, con las manos extendidas.

-Chocolate- dijo Mello, mirándome seriamente.

Yo me acerqué a él y le dejé una barra tamaño industrial de lo pedido en la mano, Watari había dejado varias cajas de todo lo que yo había pedido en la cocina, donde las encontré con una nota de agradecimiento. Tomé el osito de la mesa y se lo di a Near, que me sonrió, lo cual me asustó un poco, y se fueron, ambos, felices a la sala.

-¿De verdad es el cumpleaños de Near?- me preguntó Light.

-Sí, por extraño que parezca- le contesté, sirviéndome una taza de café negro, llenándolo con varios terrones de azúcar antes de sentarme a la mesa, mientras el castaño servía cuatro platos de huevos revueltos con jamón, tomate y salchichas.

-Entonces...- Light se acercó al calendario que había junto a la despensa y revisó- 24 de agosto...- tomó un marcador y escribió- Cumpleaños de Near- Luego se rió un rato, y se asomó a la sala, donde Near y Mello estaban jugando ajedrez.-Vengan a comer.

Ambos chicos llegaron y se sentaron, observando con detenimiento la comida antes de probarla, para luego comérsela con rapidez, tomándose los vasos de jugo y agradeciendo la comida. Light y yo seguíamos a la mitad de los platos cuando el menor habló.

-L ¿puedo pedirte algo?- me dijo, observándome tomar el café.

-Adelante...- le dije, metiéndome un poco de comida a la boca.

-¿Me llevarías a un parque de diversiones?- me preguntó. Me pensé un buen rato, mientras el menor jugaba con su cabello, enredándolo en su dedo, observándome.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- le dije.

-¿A mi también verdad?- me preguntó Mello con seriedad.

-A ambos- le dije, observando a Light que sonreía. -Después de almuerzo vamos.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron, antes de salir corriendo a la sala, a seguir jugando.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno con ellos?- me preguntó el castaño, que se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

-Porque...- me terminé el café y le sonreí. -En realidad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero creo que es porque Near se parece mucho a mí.

-¿Qué tanto?- me preguntó, tomando mis cosas y metiéndolas al lavaplatos automático.

-Pues, yo también jugué con juguetes hasta que tuve 13 años...

-...Y en el hecho de que él también tiene los cabellos hechos un desastre...- contestó Light, riendo- Yo creo que es porque él y tú crecieron de la misma forma.

-Sí, puede ser...- Light me besó y sonrió después.

Yo saqué un pedazo de torta de fresa de una de las cajas que dejó Watari, viendo como junto a esta había una torta de melocotón, con trece velas puestas y sonreí. Agarré un vaso de jugo de naranja, al cual le eché tanta azúcar que ni se cuanta tenía, y me fui a la sala.

En ella, Near y Mello sacaban otro juego de una caja que estaba colocada junto al sofá.

-¿Quieren jugar?- preguntó el rubio mayor, sonriendo.

-Claro- le contestó Light y se sentó en el piso con ellos, y, entre los tres me jalaron, para que yo también jugase.

-Yo quiero la blanca- les dije a todos, tomando la ficha y colocándola donde decía "Mrs. White" en el tablero. Todos tomaron sus fichas y las colocaron en sus sitios. Era el juego de "Clue".

Nos divertimos por mas de dos horas jugando, haciendo que los dos niños se enojaran conmigo por siempre ganar los juegos, y Light, riendo siempre, les contestaba que yo era el mejor detective de todos.

-Si es tan bueno...-comenzó Near, sonriendo- ¿Dónde está Kira?

-Pues...- le dije, sonriendo.-Sentado a tu lado.

Ambos chicos se volvieron a ver al castaño, que les sonreía de su característica manera.

-No te creo- dijo Mello, cruzándose de brazos.

-No me creas- le contesté, acomodando todo para comenzar de nuevo.

El tema quedó a un lado, hasta que la partida terminó, esta vez, siendo el ganador el cumpleañero.

-No te creo- repitió Mello, viendo disimuladamente a Light, que estaba a su izquierda.

-No me creas- le dije de nuevo, mientras Near recogía las cosas y sacaba un juego nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó Near, acomodando el tablero de Monopolio en el piso frente a nosotros.

-Pues, como saben, soy el mejor investigador de mundo- le contesté, agarrando esta vez la ficha roja.

-¿Y por qué sigue vivo?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio oxigenado.

Me quedé callado, sin decir nada, hasta que Light abrió la boca.

-Por el hecho de que no quiere- dijo, tomando su lugar en el juego.

Tres partidas nuevas pasaron en el nuevo juego, antes de que preguntas relacionadas al trabajo volvieran a aparecer.

-No te creo- dijo Mello, por tercera vez en la mañana.

-No me creas- dijo esta vez Light, recogiendo las cartas y colocándolas en su lugar.

-Es mentira- dijo Near, tomando la ficha en forma de sombrero, mientras yo cambiaba la del carro por el perrito.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté, tomando los dados y depositándolos en la mano del rubio mayor.

-Yo sé la verdad y esa no es- contestó indiferente.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Mello, moviendo su ficha.

-L está enamorado.

En ese momento, todas las fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo, y la risa de Light llenó la habitación.

-Y no sólo eso- continuó Near- Kira también.

-Así es- dijo Light, lanzando los dados, moviendo su ficha después. -Tienes toda la razón.

El juego siguió por mucho más, haciendo que ambos niños pelearan más de dos veces por propiedades. A eso de las 2 de la tarde, me levanté y estiré los brazos, mientras Light se metía al baño. Near y Mello recogieron todo y lo guardaron, sentándose luego frente a mí.

-¿Por qué te gusta?- preguntó Mello, serio.

-No lo sé- le contesté de la misma forma.

-¿Qué te gusta de él?- preguntó Near.

-Todo- le contesté, dirigiéndome a la cocina, ambos se levantaron y fueron detrás de mí.

-Eres raro- me dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

-Lo sé- me serví un baso de agua y le ofrecí a ambos, los cuales negaron y me lo tomé de un trago.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Mello, sonriendo. -Near siempre ha estado celoso de ti.

-¡Cállate Mihael!- gritó Near, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡MELLO!- gritó el susodicho- en fin, Near siempre ha estado celoso de ti, y de la forma en que haces las cosas.

-Lo sé- les dije, pasándole la mano por la cabeza al rubio menor, que estaba enojado- Y eso es bueno- le dije, sonriéndole.-Cuando tengas mi edad, vas a ser muchísimo mejor que yo.

-Tú eres un viejo- dijo Near, sonriendo. -Pero tienes razón, voy a ser muchísimo mejor que tú- me sacó la lengua y luego me abrazó. -Eres el mejor hermano del mundo...

-Él es tan viejo que puede ser tu padre- dijo Mello, riendo.

-Mentira- dijo Near, separándose de mí, buscando algo en el piso, mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-No soy tan viejo...- le dije a Mello, pasándole la mano por los rubios cabellos, alborotándolos.

-Deja...- me dijo, quitándome la mano- Y si eres tan viejo.

-¿Y tú de quien estás celoso?- le pregunté.

-De mí- dijo Near, sonriendo, con un avión de juguete en la mano derecha- Porque yo saco mejores notas que él.

Mello se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca, saliendo de la cocina.

-No creo que sea por eso- le dije a Near, que dejó de jugar con su cabello y sonrió.

-Lo sé- me dijo, saliendo tras el rubio, mientras Light entraba en la cocina.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- preguntó, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Nada en especial- le dije, besándolo- ¿Qué vamos a almorzar?

-En Burger King- me dijo, subiendo los hombros- Aquí solo hay dulces de todas formas.

-Eso me gusta más que Burger King...- susurré saliendo de la cocina, pero Light me abrazó por detrás.

-Lo sé- me dijo al oído- Pero no es saludable comer tanto dulce a cada rato.

-Llevo más de 20 años haciéndolo, ¿Para qué detenerme ahora?

-Porque yo lo digo y punto- me besó, siendo interrumpidos por los silbidos y gritos de los niños.

-Ya, cállense- dijo Light, separándose de mí y acercándose a la puerta. -Vamos a salir a comer...

-...Y luego al parque de diversiones- dijeron los rubios sonriendo, junto al castaño.

-Sí, lo se.

Salimos del apartamento, en dirección al restaurante de comida rápida, donde los chicos pidieron comida más grande que ellos, mientras Light peleaba conmigo porque no quería comer nada mas que pie de manzana.

-L y yo nos vamos a montar en la montaña rusa- dijo Near, mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-Y yo me voy a meter con Light a los carritos chocones- dijo Mello tomando un poco de su bebida.

-Y luego de eso, los cuatro nos metemos a las tasas locas- dijo Light, sonriendo.

-¿Y tú que quieres hacer?- preguntó Mello a mi dirección, mientras yo me terminaba mi hamburguesa de pollo, abriendo el pie de manzana.

-A los go-cars- dije, metiéndole el primer mordisco al pie. -Con los tres.

Todos rieron y terminaron de comer. Y dicho y hecho, apenas entramos al parque de diversiones, fui arrastrado por Near a la montaña rusa, mientras Mello corría con Light a los carros chocones.

Más de tres horas después, y con varios juguetes encima por tantos concursos ganados, nos encaminábamos de regreso al apartamento, mientras el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color violeta.

-¡Qué divertido!- gritó Mello, comiéndose una barra de chocolate blanco. -¡Tenemos que volver!

-Y nos traemos a Watari también- dijo Near, abrazado con el oso panda que era de su propio tamaño.

-¿Crees que a ese viejo le guste venir a esta clase de cosas?- preguntó Mello riendo.

-A éste viejo le encantan los parques de diversiones- contestó el susodicho frente a nosotros, a la entrada del edificio.

-¡WATARI!- gritaron ambos niños y corrieron a abrazarlo, con oso de por medio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté al hombre, que saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza al castaño, mientras sus brazos eran jalados por los chicos.

-Pues, no me podía perder la fiesta de cumpleaños número trece de Near- contestó. -Ahora chicos, suéltenme que no puedo caminar.

Los niños soltaron al viejo, tomándolo por las mangas de la chaqueta, jalándolo hacia la entrada del ascensor, hablándole ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras el viejo sonreía y les contestaba.

-Él es Watari- le dije a Light, a mi lado, saludando a la gente de la recepción, sí, había gente de esa en mi edificio- Él es el otro L, el que ayuda a conectarme con el mundo exterior.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Light, sonriéndome. -Ya que tú nunca sales de esas cuatro paredes.

-Bueno, qué culpa tengo, me gusta estar tranquilo- Light rió y nos subimos al ascensor, donde los otros tres esperaban con ansias.

Cuando llegamos arriba, en la puerta del apartamento, habían tres personas esperándonos: El padre de Light, Matsuda, el detective más joven de la fuerza y Misa-Misa, todos sonriendo, notando a los dos niños desconocidos para ellos.

-Buenas noches- dijo Matsuda, saludándonos- Creímos que sería bueno venir de visita, no sabíamos que no se encontraban en casa.

-Vamos llegando- dijo la mujer, sonriéndonos, corriendo a abrazar a Light, besándolo. Near y Mello me vieron y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Venimos del parque de diversiones- dijo Watari, sonriendo, mientras tomaba de las manos de Light los juguetes varios que este tenía.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el jefe Yagami, con curiosidad, mientras Watari abría la puerta.

-Mi papá me llevó a celebrar mi cumpleaños- contestó Near, antes que alguien más pudiese decir algo.

-¿Y quien es tu papá?- preguntó Matsuda, entrando al apartamento recién abierto por Watari.

-L- dijo, abrazando su oso panda, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en mí.

-No sabía que tenías un hijo- dijo Misa, sonriendo. -Pero sin duda, es igualito a ti.

-Yo tampoco- susurré para mí mismo- Pero ya lo sabes- le dije, entrando al apartamento, dejando todo lo que tenía en los brazos en el piso y fui a la cocina, mientras todos los demás se acomodaban en la sala.

-¿Cuántos años cumples?- preguntó Misa, sonriendo.

-Trece- dijo Near, aún abrazando a su oso panda.

-¿Trece? ¡Wow!- dijo Matsuda- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Near- dijo el chico, colocando el oso en el piso y sentándose entre las patas del mismo, abrazándolo, apoyando la cabeza en él.

-Qué nombre más raro...- dijo Misa, abrazada de Light.

-No es mi verdadero nombre- dijo el rubio menor- Pero no soy tan idiota como para decirte mi verdadero nombre.

Todos rieron y Mello se sentó junto a Near, sacando un chocolate de la bolsa que traía en las manos, acercándose a la caja de juguetes y sacando un rompecabezas, regándolo por el piso y empezando a armarlo, junto a su hermano menor.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Misa al rubio.

-Mello- dijo éste, sin verla- Soy su primo- señaló a Near y colocó una pieza en su sitio.

-Yo soy Matsuda- Dijo el hombre, sonriéndoles.

-Él es mi padre- dijo Light señalando al hombre de bigote- Y ella es mi novia, Misa.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos niños sin levantar la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo Watari- ¿Quién quiere torta?

En ése momento ambos niños se levantaron y corrieron hasta la cocina, donde se había metido el viejo, el cual salió de nuevo a la sala, con la enorme caja y con la torta en el interior.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa, donde estaba la torta de melocotón con las trece velas encima. Near estaba emocionado, sonriendo y con las manos en la mesa, mientras el más viejo encendía las velas y todos cantaban el cumpleaños.

-Qué raro es esto- dije, con las manos en los bolsillos- Nunca había estado en un cumpleaños con tanta gente.

-¿Y eso?- me preguntó Light, mientras todos los demás desafinaban la canción cantándola con emoción.

-Mis cumpleaños siempre fueron con Padre y con unos pocos de mis hermanos- Reí al ver el rostro de Near viendo a todos cantar de forma desafinada.

-Bueno, ahora, éste año, tu cumpleaños va a ser conmigo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he cumplido años?- le pregunté extrañado.

-Near me lo dijo- me contestó, sonriendo- el 31 de Octubre.

-Niño chismoso...- susurré observando al menor soplar las velas de la torta- Cuando termine la fiesta lo mato...

-¿Para qué?- me dijo, riendo- Es un niño bueno.

-No lo es, está portándose bien porque estas tú aquí- le contesté, mientras Watari me acercaba un pedazo enorme de torta, con pedazos de melocotón. -Es un demonio, en realidad.

Light rió y comenzó a comerse su propio pedazo.

Tres horas después, y todo el mundo seguía en mi apartamento, jugando con Near y Mello, mientras yo estaba sentado en el sofá, viéndolos, con sueño.

-Vamos L- me dijo Near, jalándome por la mano, riendo- Ven a jugar con nosotros.

Estaban jugando Twister.

-No- le dije- Juega con Misa.

-¡Ya perdió mas de 4 veces!- gritó Near en dirección a la chica.

-Yo juego por él- dijo Light, sonriendo- Ryuzaki es malo en esto.

Todos rieron y yo me quedé viéndolos, durante las dos horas que jugaron el mismo juego.

A eso de la media noche, todos los extras salieron del apartamento, eso si, porque yo los boté, porque si no se hubiesen quedado con nosotros.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?-preguntó Mello, sonriendo.

-Con nosotros- dije yo- En mi cuarto, es el único que hay.

-Pero Light y tú van a hacer cosas sucias otra vez- dijo Near saliendo del baño con una pijama blanca puesta.

-Claro que no- dijo Light- No soy tan pervertido como para eso con ustedes dos en la cama.

-Pero sí con nosotros en la casa- dijo Near de nuevo, metiéndose a mi cama, acomodándose en ella.

-Si no hubiesen interrumpido hubiésemos terminado- contestó Light metiéndose junto a Near, dándole la espalda.

-Vengan- dijeron Near y Light al mismo tiempo, y yo sonreí.

Mello y yo nos metimos a la cama, yo junto a Near y Mello junto a Light, y, por si fuera poco, Near se pegó de espaldas a mi, para luego voltearse y abrazarme, completamente dormido.

-Que difícil...- dijo Light, en un susurro- No puedo abrazarte.

-Abraza a Mello- le contesté, dándome la vuelta, sintiendo el cabello de Near en mi barbilla, cerrando los ojos- Near es suavecito- reí mientras Light decía algo que no entendí, y me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me moví un poco para poder acomodarme, sentí que algo me molestaba en la nariz y abrí los ojos. Una mata de cabellos platinados fue lo que vi, y, como si todo se hubiese borrado de mi memoria, volvió a mi mente el día anterior, y dejé escapar un suspiro.

Me moví un poco y sentí un cuerpo a mis espaldas, y volví a suspirar. Que difícil es estar en una cama, construida para dos personas solamente, con dos extras.

Y es más fastidioso aún cuando ambas personas extras son dos niños que se mueven demasiado mientras duermen.

Traté de quedarme quieto un momento, buscando un poco más de descanso, pero el niño menor, que estaba frente a mi, se movió, haciendo que su cabeza quedara por completo sobre mi pecho, lo que hizo que sus cabellos me molestaran en el cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

Vi el reloj que había en la mesa de noche, eran las diez de la mañana.

Near volvió a moverse, pero esta vez sus ojos negros me estaban observando, mientras una de sus manos se pasaba por su cabello, para luego observar el resto del cuarto, sonriendo de medio lado al ver al rubio durmiendo con la mitad del cuerpo sobre Light.

-Buenos días- me dijo, antes de bostezar, y sentarse en la cama, aún jugando con sus cabellos.

-Hola- le saludé, viendo a mi derecha, a Mello dormido como piedra en un camino- ¿Siempre es así?

-si- Respondió el rubiecito levantándose, caminando hacia el baño- voy a bañarme.

-adelante- le dije, y volví a cerrar los ojos, cuando sentí un brazo en mi pecho.

Suspiré otra vez y volví a abrir los ojos, viendo como Mello era terminado de depositar en la cama por el castaño.

-Buenas- me dijo, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, acomodándolos- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien- le dije, dándome la vuelta, colocándome boca abajo, con la mirada clavada en él- ¿Qué tal tú?

-Mello es un fastidio- contestó, buscando algo en la peinadora, lo que resultó ser un cepillo para el cabello- se mueve como lombriz…

Yo reí un poco, para luego escuchar nada. Se hizo un silencio completo, en el que aproveché para observar como el castaño se cepillaba los cortos cabellos, sonriéndome de vez en cuando.

-Deberías hacerlo- dijo, dejando el cepillo a un lado- cepillarte, digo.

-no gracias- le contesté- me gusta como está.

-¿Y como es que siempre está suave y desenredado si nunca te peinas?- me preguntó, mientras se levantaba y buscaba ropa en las gavetas.

-El acondicionador hace maravillas- contestó Near saliendo del baño, completamente vestido.

-¡exacto!- en ese momento, Light comenzó a reír mientras Near sacudía con las manos a Mello.

-Mi turno- dijo Light, metiéndose al baño, saliendo unos momentos después, pero sin la ropa- ¿me acompañas?- me dijo, parándose frente a mi, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Near y Mello observaron con detenimiento mientras yo aceptaba el pedido y me levantaba de la cama, y, con sus jóvenes ojos pegados en nosotros, me metí al baño con el castaño.

Me comencé a cepillar los dientes cuando Light me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi cuello, agarrando su propio cepillo.

Momentos después, cuando me estaba quitando la camisa para meterme a la ducha, los brazos de Light me rodearon por la cintura y me dieron la vuelta.

-Ryuzaki…- susurró a mi oído, besándome el cuello, mordiéndolo. Tuve que taparme la boca con una de mis manos para no gemir tan fuerte.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos mientras que sus manos se ocupaban en deshacerse del short que tenía puesto, acariciándome las nalgas al hacerlo, yo, mientras el se ocupaba con esto, estaba acariciando su pecho, el cual estaba completamente descubierto, disfrutando del beso en todo momento. Las pocas prendas que quedaban en nuestros cuerpos fueron despojadas en un instante, demasiado rápido para mi paso, pero no me importó.

Dejamos de besarnos para meternos a la ducha, donde, con un rápido movimiento, Light abrió la llave y dejó el agua correr, cayéndonos encima, tibia, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos subieran de temperatura.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, mientras sus labios paseaban pos mi cuello. Yo acariciaba su espalda, sintiéndola resbalosa por el agua, pero esto hizo que me gustara más, ya que mis dedos no se clavaban en ella.

Sus manos estaban ahora en mi trasero, acariciando mis nalgas, mientras sus labios mordían mi hombro derecho. Mi excitación estaba pegando contra la suya, rozándose, haciéndonos gemir, mientras el agua que caía entre nosotros lo hacía más difícil de soportar.

Yo coloqué mis manos en sus hombros mientras mi espalda pegaba contra la fría pared, y, como si leyese mi mente, Light me tomó por la cintura con fuerza y yo me abracé a él con mis piernas.

-¿estas bien?- me dijo, luego de que sus manos se posaran en mi trasero, sosteniéndome. Yo moví la cabeza de forma afirmativa y sonreí, haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran de nuevo en un beso.

Sus dedos se introducieron en mi sin previo aviso y yo arqueé la espalda, gimiendo. Sus labios volvieron a unirse a los míos, mordiéndome el labio inferior, haciéndome clavar los dedos en sus hombros. Sentía en totalidad como sus dedos se movían en mi interior, haciéndome gemir cada vez, mientras las gotas caían entre nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que la temperatura se pusiera cada vez más alta, aún y cuando no fuese así, de esa forma yo lo sentía.

Momentos después, ambos gemíamos el nombre del otro mientras mis manos se aferraban con fuerza contra sus hombros, sintiendo como se movía dentro de mi, mi espalda pegada contra la cerámica del baño, el agua entre nosotros.

Mis piernas estaban aferradas con fuerza a la cintura del castaño, y sus labios estaba en mi cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando, sus manos apretaban mis nalgas, mientras sus embestidas eran mas fuertes, y nuestros gemidos, tan fuertes como sus embestidas, diciendo nuestros nombres.

Cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo, mis piernas se apretaron mas contra él, haciendo que no quedara espacio entre nosotros, y, segundos después, ambos llegamos al orgasmo, uniendo nuestros labios con fuerza.

Light me ayudó a colocarme de pie y luego me sostuvo por la cintura cuando casi me caí, uniendo mis labios a los suyos de nuevo.

-ahora si- me susurró al oído mientras el agua caía sobre nuestros cuerpos, aún- vamos a bañarnos.

Yo reí, y volví a besarlo. Después de eso, terminamos de bañarnos entre juegos y espuma, dejando el baño hecho un desastre.

-¡Ya era hora!- dijeron ambos chicos cuando nos vieron salir, Light con solo su ropa interior puesta, y yo con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura.

-si se van a poner a hacer cochinadas ahí dentro, esperen a que nosotros terminemos- Dijo Mello, sonriendo.

-Cállate que usaste el otro baño- contesté mientras sacaba un par de pantalones nuevos de una de las gavetas.

-eso no importa- dijo Near, que estaba sentado en la cama.- aún así, seguimos presente, lo que significa que no pueden andar haciendo eso- yo saqué ropa interior limpia y me la puse, dejando luego la toalla en el piso, que Light recogió.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes estén aquí- dije yo, terminando de vestirme, tomando la toalla de las manos del castaño y secándome el cabello.

-son unos pervertidos- dijo Mello, abriendo un chocolate.

-Vamos a comer- dijo Light, sin prestarle atención a la discusión, luego de haberse vestido- tengo hambre.

Una hora mas tarde, y ya todos habíamos comido. Claro, que la discusión siguió por unos momentos más, haciendo que Light se molestara y se fuese a la sala y, cuando yo me senté con él en el sofá, me tomó del rostro y me besó, mientras tocaban a la puerta.

Yo traté de levantarme a atender, pero Light me jaló y me hizo sentarme en sus piernas y volver a besarme mientras los niños atendían la puerta.

-Déjalos a ellos- dijo el castaño, sonriendo- Nosotros estamos ocupados.

Yo reí y seguí besándolo, acomodando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo como sus manos se introducían en mi franela, acariciándome la espalda.

En un rápido movimiento, Light se levantó y me lanzó contra el sofá, acomodándose luego sobre mí, mientras me sonreía y volvía a besarme, acariciando ahora mi pecho, mientras mis manos jugaban con sus cabellos y mis piernas estaban abiertas, una sobre el respaldar del sofá y la otra al otro lado del cuerpo del chico, con la planta del pie pegada al piso alfombrado.

-Light- susurré al sentir como el chico comenzaba a acariciar mis pezones, excitándolos, haciéndome gemir de forma suave mientras sus labios se unían de nuevo a los míos.

-¿Light?- escuché una voz que no era ni de Light, ni tampoco mía, en una palabra, una voz de alguien que nos contemplaba a muy poca distancia, con los ojos clavados sobre nosotros. 'No puede ser' fue lo único que pensé tras separar mis labios de los de Light. Con lentitud, como no queriendo encontrarme con el rostro del asesino frente al mío, separé mis párpados, para después recorrer la cara de Light, que mantenía la expresión atónita. -¿Qué estas haciendo mi amor?-preguntó la misma voz, pero el castaño sólo atinó a analizar mi rostro con sus pupilas dilatadas, como si buscara una respuesta dentro de mis facciones.

-Misa…-susurró Light, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con cierto dolor, como si no tolerara la presencia de la chica en la sala, que estaba viéndonos con unos ojos de psicópata que no vale la pena describir.

-¿Por qué haces esto Light?- dijo la chica. Su tono de voz reflejaba el miedo que sentía. El miedo de recibir la respuesta que no quería escuchar. Su voz temblaba violentamente, sus ojos estaban perlados, cubriéndose de lágrimas cristalinas que resbalaron por su rostro.

-Misa, puedo explicarte…-dijo el joven, separándose de mí para acercarse a ella, mientras yo me quedaba en completo silencio, observándolos. A lo lejos, Near y Mello también los miraban.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella, con su rostro circundado por las lágrimas, que resbalaban de ojos enrojecidos y heridos. En ése momento, su voz se llenó de un odio profundo, un sufrimiento bastante transparente que no se preocupaba en disimular. La chica se cruzó de brazos y, una vez que Light se postró en frente de ella sin mirarla directamente a los ojos por obvias razones, ella sonrió cínicamente, con su voz navegando entre el más crudo rencor. -¿Qué me vas a explicar, eh? Anda, dime. Te estoy esperando.

-Misa, por favor…-Light la tomó de los hombros, pero ella lo único que hizo fue descomponer su rostro, como si ése toque la lastimara. Sin pensarlo mucho, ella levantó una de sus manos velozmente, y en un movimiento difícil de ver, le propinó a su novio una feroz cachetada, que lo alejó de ella y además lo dejó mudo, con la mirada avellana clavada sobre el suelo. No se preocupó siquiera en sobarse la mejilla lastimada, sólo tenía los ojos castaños clavados sobre el piso, sin verlo realmente, sólo para evadir la mirada quemante de su novia.

-Yo te amo Light…-Le dijo ella, entre sollozos, apretándose el pecho, en ése lugar donde se supone que debe estar el corazón. Ella cerró los ojos y, llorando, se encogió bajo los brazos de su novio, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando que sus lágrimas se deslizaran por sus pómulos, hasta ser absorbidos por la tela de la camisa de Light.-Te amo demasiado…

-Misa, mi vida, por favor…-comenzó él, abrazándola también, acariciando sus cabellos rubios, desde el principio hasta el fin de los mechones dorados.

-Light…-sollozó la chica, fue ahí cuando distinguí sobre las manos de Light un cuaderno negro que yo ya bien conocía.

Fue entonces cuando clavé mis pupilas negras sobre los niños que contemplaban la escena desde el fondo del corredor. Hice un ademán de 'acérquense', y ellos obedecieron sin rechistar.

-Váyanse- les susurré con toda seriedad, saltando mi mirada de ellos hacia la pareja, de la pareja hacia ellos y así sucesivamente- Váyanse lo mas lejos que puedan, váyanse a donde sea, pero salgan de aquí.

Near y Mello me observaron, asintieron y me dieron la espalda, para después desaparecer por el pasillo. Lo último que escuché fue la puerta se cerrándose de golpe, dejándome completamente solo en ése ambiente lastimero y patético.

-Light…-dijo ella, cerrando los ojos, enamorada, como queriendo sentir al castaño dentro de ella. Después, ella levanta la cabeza para examinar el rostro del chico, donde se encontró una tierna sonrisa esbozada para ella y sintió como el pulgar de Light delineaba su rostro, borrando sus lágrimas, todo con una sola mano, mientras con la otra apretaba la Death Note, pegada sobre la espalda de la rubia.

La chica le sonríe y, tras cerrar los ojos, atrapa los labios de su novio contra los suyos, besándolo apasionadamente. En su espalda, la mano de la chica y del joven luchaba por tener el control de la libreta y, en un descuido, Misa mordió los labios de Light, lo que hizo que gimiera y soltara la Death Note, que chocó contra el suelo. La rubia, abriendo sus ojos de sobremanera, se inclinó rápidamente y cogió el cuaderno con su mano, lanzándolo a algún punto perdido de la sala, muy fuera del alcance del joven de cabellos caobas.

-Misa…-susurró buscando, disimuladamente, la libreta con su mirada, mientras seguía postrado frente a la chica, que le sonreía cínicamente, sonrisa forzada que fue cambiada por una expresión de profundo dolor.

-Te amo demasiado Light- sentenció la chica, como queriendo convencerlo y convencerse de que en verdad lo hacía, y que él estaba muy lejos de ser un simple capricho. La chica, torpemente, buscó su bolso a tientas, con sus ojos clavados sobre Kira, como si temiera que en un descuido él pudiera asesinarla. Cuando encontró la bolsa, la abrió con sus dedos titilantes de nerviosismo.-Y por esa razón NO QUIERO compartirte con nadie- le dijo, en voz muy alta, sin llegar a ser un grito. Entonces ella saca una pequeña libreta rosada y la abre lo más rápido que sus manos le permiten, escribiendo algo a toda velocidad, sonriendo luego. -Te amo Light…-le dijo ella, en un sollozo, mientras sus lágrimas volvían a caer.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-le gritó el joven a la chica, furioso y colérico, con sus ojos quemándose violentamente en su rencor. Fue entonces cuando mira una parte del suelo y sonríe, lo que hace que Misa se extrañe y vea a la dirección que su novio mira, para abrir los ojos de par en par: Light había encontrado la Death Note que Misa había arrojado.

Como en un acuerdo mutuo y al mismo tiempo, ambos jóvenes se echaron a correr en dirección de la libreta para agarrarla. El castaño fue más rápido y, en cuanto la portada oscura hizo contacto con sus dedos, la abrió en una página cualquiera y escribió algo tan rápido que ni siquiera logró verlo.

-Despídete, mi querida Misa.-dijo él, completamente complacido, mirándola con desafío. Ella sonrió divertida y dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, recorriéndome una y otra vez, como esperando algo.

-¿Y tú por qué diablos sonríes tanto? ¡Voy a matarte, Misa, se supone que deberías estar aterrada, no sonriendo como la pobre ilusa que eres!

Ella cerró sus ojos, curvando aún más su sonrisa, halagada al oír algo que debió haberla puesto furiosa. Ella, por última vez, abrió sus ojos, mirándome, casi a punto de echarse a reír y, con una dulce voz, susurró:

-Muere.

En ése momento, sentí dolor agonizante en el pecho, como si mi corazón se hubiera comprimido, y mis ojos pasaron a blanco. Me llevé la mano al pecho, agónico, como intentando agarrar el corazón que amenazaba con detenerse pronto. Entonces gemí, mi respiración se volvió pesada y furiosa, mi cuerpo se desforzó en el sofá, y mi mente comenzó a apagarse lentamente, llenándose de la penumbra más oscura que jamás había visto.

-¡Ryuzaki!- Escuché la voz de Light como si estuviese muy lejos. Miré, por el rabillo del ojo, como el castaño se me acercaba velozmente, como sus brazos me apretaban contra su cuerpo, como estrujaba mi cabeza contra su cálido pecho, abrazándome con fuerza, susurrándome una y mil cosas seguidas, diciendo palabras que se tropezaban torpemente unas con otras. Sonaba aterrado. Lucía horrorizado, y lo único que sentí, además de sus brazos cálidos encerrándome, fueron sus lágrimas chocando contra mi rostro.

Observo, de forma borrosa, la expresión aterrorizada de Light Yagami. Aprecio con toda claridad su sufrimiento, el terror que siente, el nerviosismo con el que me trata. Pero ya no puedo más. No puedo verlo más. Me duele tener los ojos abiertos.

-Ryuzaki…no…- Oigo la voz de Light a lo lejos, mientras el dolor en mi pecho se hace más fuerte y mi cuerpo se despide de mi alma, mis párpados se cierran, para jamás volver a abrirse.

Lo último que escucho es mi nombre pronunciado por Light, una y otra vez, suplicándome que resista, que no muera, que no lo deje.

Mi mente queda inundada por la penumbra más potente, más fría y oscura. Entonces, dejo de sentir los latidos de mi cora…

Segundo POV.

-Ryuzaki, por favor, no me hagas esto, yo te amo…-le dice, entre sollozos, abrazándolo y afrentándolo contra él, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el rostro de su amante.-Te amo, Ryuzaki, te amo…-le dijo, en voz alta, como queriendo que lo escuchara si podía hacerlo, que le respondiera que él también lo hacía, que el amarlo fuera una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para mantenerlo con él, con vida, para disfrutarlo todos los días, hasta que una muerte más lejana los arrastrara.-¡Ryuzaki!- grita el castaño lo más fuerte que su garganta le permite, haciendo que el nombre del detective retumbara por la sala. Aún con él en brazos, acercó sus labios al rostro del pelinegro, besándole la frente, las mejillas, los labios, cada pedazo de piel que encontrase en su camino, cada fragmento de seda carnosa que sus labios pudieran besar.

-Te amo Ryuzaki… y no voy a dejar de amarte nunca…-le susurró, recogiendo el cuerpo de Ryuzaki del suelo y depositándolo sobre el sofá en donde había soltado su último suspiro.-Estás dormido, ¿Entiendes amor? Tú no estás muerto, sólo estás dormido. Te prometo que cuando despiertes, nos encerraremos en la habitación, echaré a Ryuk, a tus hermanos, cerraré cada puerta con tablas y candados, y nadie entrará nunca, ¿Me entendiste? Sólo seremos nosotros, nadie más, nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos nunca, ¿Verdad que no, Ryuzaki?

-Hablar con un muerto no te servirá de nada, mi amor, Ryuzaki está muerto, querido, no regresará.-le dijo Misa, sin sentirse ni un poco dolida o incómoda por lo que hizo, muy contrario, dentro de su mente se estaba felicitando y preguntándose por qué no lo había hecho antes.-Afróntalo. Él no te amaba de verdad, si no, no te hubiera dejado, ¿No lo crees? Pero yo Light… yo que lo daría todo por ti…

La chica se calló al ver como su amado se dirigía a ella, como si nada hubiera pasado, después del espectáculo que se había montado junto con Ryuzaki. Entonces, le sonrió dulcemente y, justo en su oído, le susurró:

-Acompáñame, Misa.

-Si, Light, lo que sea mi amor…- susurra la joven, tomando la mano del castaño entre las suyas, mientras él la llevaba a la cocina, donde la sentó en la mesa.

-Misa…- susurró el chico mientras revisaba una de las gavetas, sacando un cuchillo muy afilado, de mango negro.

-¿Si mi amor?- dice ella, mientras Light le sonríe.

-Quiero…- comenzó, con voz potente y autoritaria, aferrando con fuerza las muñecas de la chica con una sola mano- Que sientas…- dejó que ella viese el cuchillo y el terror se reflejó en su mirada.

-No...Por favor, Light, no…- Misa gemía, mientras veía como el chico acercaba cada vez más el cuchillo a sus brazos.

-Lo que yo…-continuó, ignorando los gemidos de la chica y acercando cada vez más el instrumento, mientras yo observaba todo como una tercera parte que no se inmiscuía en la escena- Sentí hace unos momentos…- y, sin decir mas, clavó el filo del cuchillo en una de las muñecas de la chica, haciéndola gritar y gemir, se aferró contra su novio, pidiéndole que la soltara y que la dejara, dándole súplicas al castaño que obviamente no escuchó.

-¡Light! ¡No!- gritó ella, tratando de zafarse, cuando el cuchillo se clavó en la otra muñeca, haciéndola brotar ríos interminables de sangre.

Los gritos y gemidos de la chica tenían a Light sin cuidado, muy al contrario, él sólo se disponía a sonreír y, cuando contempló su obra, a una Misa suplicante frente a él, sonrió por última vez, dejando el cuchillo en el lavaplatos, alejándose de ella y dejándola ahí, desangrándose, sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Light, por favor…- la chica se levantó de la mesa, y trató de mantenerse en pie, pero sólo atinó a caer de rodillas contra el suelo- Yo te amo…- susurró, viendo como el castaño se acercaba a ella, y la tomaba por la barbilla.

-Y yo lo amo a él…-le susurró Light, besándola luego, sintiendo las lágrimas de la joven en sus labios.

-Light…- su cuerpo estaba completamente pálido, y su voz ya casi no salía, y la sangre brotaba y brotaba de sus muñecas sin cesar.

-Adiós Misa- expresó Light, con la mirada llena de odio, hacia la joven moribunda que yacía en el piso, ahora acostada, sobre su propia sangre.

La chica gimió una última vez, dijo de nuevo el nombre del chico que ahora estaba en la sala, y dejó de moverse. Había muerto.

Fui donde estaba Light y observé como besaba por última vez los labios de Ryuzaki, y limpiándose las lágrimas, tomó su Death Note, dejando atrás la de Misa y se metió a la habitación, donde se cambió de ropa y se lavó el rostro, eliminando así toda seña de sangre salpicada de su cuerpo.

-Ryuk- me dijo, tomando la perilla de la puerta principal –Vámonos.

-Sí- le dije, observando el cuerpo del moreno, que yacía en la sala. -¿Light?- pregunté, cuando estábamos en el ascensor.

-¿Sí?- dijo, con voz neutra y seca, sin vida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le pregunté, cuando ya estábamos afuera, al aire libre.

-Ahora- contestó, caminando a la derecha del edificio- Voy a ser Dios.

Yo reí un poco y seguí flotando a su lado.

_**FIN.**_

**Bien, aquí termina todo esto. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. **

**Special thanks to: Lav, por haberme ayudado a terminar esto, ya que mi mentecita no daba para más nada. Y a todos aquellos que lo leyeron, por que me hacen sentir muy bien.**

**Danybel.**


End file.
